


The Festival Of Purity

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Things got weird around the festival. They always did. This year is no different.





	1. Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another POV fic. In theory there's 5 chapters from Thomas, Yuuma, Vector, Nasch and Kaito. And then two one shots on either side, one doing the night before this fic following straight on from Hope and the other following straight on from this one. Because we're not doing the mature stuff in these. Mature stuff goes on its own.

 Yuuma likes when Vector is in bed with him. He won’t say it at all, but he’s glad he picked Vector to room with him after Thomas got possessive over Shark. He doesn’t know why neither of them has moved rooms yet. He’s sure they like each other really but he knows they drive each other insane too. 

 Just like Shark and Vector drove each other insane and yet somehow ended up sleeping together. 

 After all the commotion last night, which turned out to be the Paladins overstepping their authority and deciding they could show up without warning. It seems Prince Heartland has actually decided to grace them with his presence during the festival. Like he used to. A little warning would have been nice though.

 Barians had been pissed. It was one of their few nights that had been totally free. Most the base had been annoyed really. No one really likes the Paladins here. They’d hunt and kill the Numbers given any reason, no matter how flimsy. No one likes having them here, let alone them turning up without warning. The annoyance was only a little eased by news the prince would be attending the festival. 

 Although, Thomas certainly hadn’t seemed pleased, and Anna had to be dragged from Dora kicking and screaming about being woken up. 

 

 But, Yuuma had woken up with his head nestled between Vector’s bare shoulder blades and the world seems right again. Day of the Festival of Purity and it’s already off to a good start. 

 “Vector,” he mumbles against his skin. Vector shivers and stirs from where he’s drooling on the pillow. Vector really isn’t the most attractive guy in the world first thing in the morning. Yuuma sighs, running a hand along Vector’s bare side. “Vector.”

 “Yuuma,” Vector groans. “What time is it?”

 “Six thirty.” 

 “Too early. We’re not even working today.” 

 “But it’s the day of the festival. We’ve got to get all the good food before everyone else does. I bet Thomas is already there.” 

 “That’s because the boss won’t have slept,” Vector replies into the pillow. “Why do you only have two sleep modes? You either can’t be woken or refuse to ever sleep.”

 “It depends on what’s going on foodwise,” Yuuma replies. 

 “Why am I sticky?”

 “Because you were drooling again.” 

 

 Vector huffs and rolls over onto his back. Yuuma giggles a little, resting on his chest and gazing up at his face. He wipes his face with a tissue from the bedside table and, after a moment scowling at the pillow, shoves off the covers and drags Yuuma across the room under Vector’s covers instead.

 “Much better.”

 “You drool on my pillow then complain?” Yuuma laughs. Vector smiles and smooths down Yuuma’s hair. Yuuma leans into his hand gently. “You’ve been with us four years now. It’s the anniversary. You turned up the day before the festival four years ago.”

 “Mmm, I remember,” Vector says softly. “You kicked Nasch’s ass. I think I fell in love with you right then.” 

 Yuuma laughs and pushes himself up so they’re face to face. “Love?”

 “Maybe.”

 “You’re such a liar, Vector,” Yuuma laughs. Vector pouts and Yuuma sighs, resting against Vector’s chest again. Vector barely liked people, let alone loved them. “If you want sex, just ask. It's not like we've never done it before.”

 “That’s not what I want,” Vector replies. “If I want sex I go pester Nasch.”

 “I don’t know what else you could want that could be worth fake love confessions.” 

 “What happened to trusting people? You don’t believe me?” 

 “Of course I do,” Yuuma says, shaking his head. “But I know when you’re messing around too. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re messing around with me. You think it’s funny.” 

 “You should take these things a little more seriously, Yuuma,” Vector laughs. “You’ve had my poor heart from the moment I saw you. You beating Nasch like that, smiling at us like that, all this time you’ve been here with us and… fuck, Yuuma, I am ridiculously, madly, overwhelmingly in love with you.” 

 “V-Vector?”

 

 Yuuma cheeks burn and he buries his head in Vector’s chest. What’s with him? Vector’s hands slide over Yuuma’s sides, pulling him slowly up so their face to face again. His arms wrap tightly around Yuuma’s middle and Yuuma’s hands press lightly against his chest. They’ve been roommates for four years. Vector’s never acted like this towards him.

 “Vector, I-” He frowns and lowers his head a little. He’s seen Vector playing games with way too many people. “And you sure you’re not just trying to get me into bed? I mean, like more than now.”

 “I don’t want to sleep with you,” Vector insists. Yuuma frowns a little and Vector shakes his head. “I mean, fuck, I want to sleep with you. So much, but I don’t _ just  _ want to sleep with you.”

 “Vector…” 

 He laughs and nuzzles into Vector’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Vector really is unbelievable sometimes. He can’t really figure out how to take it; Vector never makes all that much sense, he’s as unreadable as Thomas, and he changes his mind without warning, but if this is what Vector wants right now, Yuuma thinks it’s a pretty good idea. He’s pretty happy to cuddle up with him. He likes being cuddled up in bed with him. 

 “Let’s rest at least a little longer then,” Yuuma whispers. “Just a bit longer. Then we can have some festival breakfast. I’ll make sure I wake you up in like, mmm, half an hour.”

 Vector nods and Yuuma smiles, leaning into Vector’s chest, eyes closed and relaxing into his touch. The idea that Vector could actually love him seems kind of ridiculous. The same Vector who loudly declared love a weakness and the ridiculous retreat of the lonely and pathetic? Who said that there’s far more sense in the physicality of casual hook up, that it made everyone happier than any kind of loving relationship? What on earth is Vector up to? 

 It doesn’t really matter. Vector has never hurt him. He’s sure Vector won’t start now.

 

 Yuuma actually lets Vector have an extra hour, mainly because he falls asleep too. But at least this time Vector gets up with much less complaint. Usually if they had Paladins and royalty here, they’d have to be in uniforms, but the festival got them out of that. 

 They hurry down the hall together and Yuuma punches in the code to get into Thomas and Shark’s room, glad the bolt is off. He grins, bursting in, ready to drag Shark to breakfast, since he’s sure Thomas is still in the control room watching over the Paladins and the island. He always is when it comes to the festival.

 “Shark- _oh_.”

 Shark isn’t there. His bed is still made, just as neatly as Thomas’. Yuuma frowns and Vector leans against the doorway. 

 “He went off with the boss after we were let off last night, didn’t he?” Vector says. 

 Yuuma nods. Now he mentions it, he did see Thomas and Shark hissing at each other. They’d all but ignored each other in the locker room and showers, but Shark had gone after Thomas when they were dressed. They’ll just have to find Thomas. 

 “Come on,” Yuuma laughs, grabbing Vector’s arm and dragging him out. The door shuts behind him and they head off towards the canteen. “Let’s go find them.”

 

 Despite Thomas’ dislike of the festival, he does seem to love the food served up for it. There are a few Paladins in the canteen, sitting together at one table and eating as they chat. They’re all wearing their uniforms and helmets still, and completely ignoring the Numbers glaring at them. 

 “Boss!” 

 Yuuma recognises Thomas easily. He’s wearing his uniform, with a hood pulled up and half hiding his face. Nothing too unusual though. Thomas does love to have that aura of mystery. He wears his hood a lot in the morning too. He grabs his food from the awesome buffet spread and some fruit juice, running over to sit across the table.

 “Good morning,” Yuuma laughs. Thomas smiles a little beneath his hood. “How was your night after the craziness?”

 “Been worse,” Thomas rasps as Vector joins them. “Ukyo’s watching the command centre for me til I’m done here. No Nasch?” 

 “We assumed he was with you,” Vector replies. “Huh, maybe he’s with one of the others.”

 Thomas’ smile widens a little and Yuuma and Vector glance at each other but say nothing. Thomas always knows more than he’s letting on. Yuuma smiles, sipping his juice as Thomas tucks into pastries.

 “Well, if you see him, send him up to me in the command centre,” he says. The nod slightly. “And try not to give too much away to these Paladin bastards.”

 “Of course,” Vector hisses. “I’m not a fan of that scum.”

 “I’m not going to say anything,” Yuuma agrees.

 “Good boys,” Thomas says, petting Yuuma’s head lightly. He grabs a pastry and a cup of tea before heading out. “Have fun at the festival of blood and murder.”

 “Oi, what did you say, Number scum?” one of the Paladins yells, standing from his seat, not that Thomas stops. 

 “Isn’t that what you’re celebrating anyway?” Vector sneers and Yuuma elbows him roughly. “What? It is. Don’t you remember what I said? They’re celebrating a prince they executed for being a Number. You guys burned him alive, right?”

 “They’d want to get rid of us all if they could,” Anna says a few tables over.

 “Anna,” Fuuya says softly.

 “Ungrateful bastards!” the Paladins snap. “We let you guys live here and give you all this to get on with your lives and you want to act like you’re better than us.” 

 “You want us to be grateful for being locked up on what might as well be a prison?” Mizael says coming in with Merag, Alit and Gilag. “Vector’s right, it’s a festival celebrating murder-”

 “Celebrating life,” they argue. “Remembering the lives you monster take-”

 “And what about the innocent lives ruined just because you declare us Numbers?” Merag replies.

 “Enough!” Durbe’s voice booms across the canteen and the Numbers fall silent. “That is enough from all of you. Why are you insisting on bickering like children? We are better than that, are we not? Or did you want to reduce yourselves to what they think you are?”

 There’s a quiet murmur and a few Numbers starting to argue. “But Durbe-”

 “What does it matter what they think of us or what they did, why they’re celebrating this festival?” he says firmly. There’s heavy silence and Durbe glares around at them. “Whatever they original reason for this festival, this is one of the few days we get off a year. Be grateful and focus on what this day off means to you. We’ve been isolated from the island for this long, what does it matter the original mainland reason for this festival? So please, stop complaining and stop picking fights.” 

 There’s silence and Yuuma smiles. Durbe has a calming effect on everyone. After Shark, he’s the leader of the Barian team. He is, effectively, second in command of the chasers beneath Thomas. Mostly because Thomas and Shark struggle to hold a conversation with falling into petty arguments. Everyone loves and respects Durbe.

 “The festivities down on the beach will start in an hour. Activities in the community areas will begin at lunch. Please ensure you check the special festive menus and the shop will have special festive stock. Please, enjoy yourselves and stop worrying about our guests.”

 “Yes, Durbe,” echoes across the hall in waves and variations. 

 

 Durbe nods, turning away to get his food as the Paladins got back to their food. The Barians join Vector and Yuuma at their table, everyone tucking into delicious breakfast treats. Once Yuuma’s settled after going up for second helpings, Merag fixes him and Vector with a firm glare.

 “Where’s Nasch?”

 Vector shrugs and Yuuma smiles. “Haven’t seen him. The boss says he hasn’t seen him since we called off the emergency either. Hey, did Shark tell you guys? Next time you guys go on a low level mission, I get to come out with you, if Shark and the boss can agree.”

 “Good luck with that,” Alit laughs.

 “Mmm, when was the last time those two managed to agree on anything?” Rio says.

 “They’re working on it,” Yuuma says. “They like each other really. And Shark was asking about him last night. I think they’re going to be getting along more in the future.”

 “Yeah, about the boss, Naschie and those Paladins,” Vector chuckles. “Scandal everywhere.”

 “Scandal?” Gilag says, leaning in. 

 “Let’s go, Vector,” Yuuma laughs, picking up Vector’s arm. Thomas said not to open their mouths while the Paladins are around. “We’ve got a shark to track down.”

 

 Vector doesn’t argue as Yuuma pulls him along into the halls. They’ve got an hour to go before the festivities start. There’s a few Paladins wandering around in groups in the low security areas. This is a strange situation. Yuuma’s sure the Prince has never been escorted by so many Paladins before. Something very odd is going on.

 “Shut up,” comes Shark’s voice around the corner as they’re wandering through the dorms again. Yuuma grins. “I’m  _ not _ comfortable like this, but the bastard who set me up for this mess didn’t give me anything to change into.”

 “You look pretty comfortable,” replies a stranger.

 “ _Shark_?” 

 Shark stops for a moment, staring at them, a Paladin at his side. Yuuma frowns and Vector grins. The insignia on arm makes it plain who the Paladin is. Photon Dragon. The Number Hunter. Tenjou Kaito. Yuuma’s eyes narrow slightly. The man who’d murdered so many Numbers and hurt Thomas.

 “Not a word, either of you,” Shark hisses, pulling up the long navy skirt enough to stomp down the hall. The Kaito inclines his head slightly, following behind Shark. “Not a fucking word.”

 “Didn’t say a thing, Shark,” Yuuma says with a small smile.

 As if they could trust Vector not to say anything though. His grin somehow widens and Shark yelps as Vector smacks his behind in passing. Yuuma sighs, watching with a fond smile as Shark swings around, grabs Vector’s wrist and glares furiously.

 “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snarls.

 “Is that where you’ve been, Naschie?” Vector laughs, jerking Shark closer. Shark grinds his teeth and Vector giggles. “Nice to know you’re how you’re securing your future and making sure they don’t hunt you. Good plan. Spread your legs for the leader of the bastards.”

 “I wouldn’t lower myself to that level,” Kaito says.

 “Hey,” he snaps, glaring at Kaito. “Don’t you talk about Naschie like that-”

 “Vector- hey!”

 Vector pulls Shark flush against him, arms wrapped possessively around him, completely ignoring Nasch pushing against his shoulders. Kaito tilts his head and Shark’s face is red. Not that Yuuma is sure if the redness is from embarrassment or fury or both.

 “My Naschie wouldn’t lower himself to _your_ level,” Vector says. 

 “I’m not yours!” Shark snaps. “Let me go! Vector!”

 “I’m sure you were just confessing to loving me this morning, Vector,” Yuuma says quietly. 

 “You were what?!”

 “Come on, Naschie,” Vector purrs, shoving Shark against the wall, pushing up the skirt around his thighs. “You, me and Yuuma? Your Paladin can join us too. Or, was I right about you getting hot and bothered being watched?” 

 “Yuuma, shoot him for,” Shark hisses.

 “Ok.”

 “Alright, alright,” Vector sighs, stepping back. “You’re lucky it’s the festival and you’re working or I’d have taken time to talk you around. The boss wants you in central command.”

 “Once I’m done showing this asshole to the doctor,” Shark says, walking away. “And out of this monstrosity.” 

 “It was…  _ interesting _ to meet you both,” Kaito says, tilting his head again slightly before following Shark. Yuuma and Vector watch them go towards Shark and Thomas’ room. “You’re rather popular, aren’t you?”

 “Don’t you dare start thinking I’m easy,” Shark hisses back. “I’ve only been in bed with four people in my life and before last night they were all people I loved and trusted.”

 “I’m sure,” he says.

 

 “Four?” Vector says as they vanish. He and Yuuma turn away to carry on walking towards the beach where the festival is being set up. “You and me. Who else?”

 “The boss.”

 “No way. Those two are at it?”

 “Not often. I don’t think they’re really compatible,” Yuuma says as they walk. 

 “Is that so?” Vector says quietly. “Think he slept with The Dragon?”

 “Maybe the prince.”

 “You think the beloved, pure, innocent and virtuous Prince Heartland would lower himself to sleeping with a Number?”

 “Who knows? I thought we were just gossiping anyway. Isn’t the point of gossip that you’re really just making stuff up without any basis?”

 “No. There’s got to be a basis. It can be a super flimsy basis, but it’s got to be based on something. Like Naschie going missing and then turning up in a dress with a Paladin. Totally enough to speculate wildly.”

 “Oh. Ok then.” Yuuma smiles a little and reaches for Vector’s hand. Vector glances at him and Yuuma’s cheeks heat up. “You said… you love me, right?”

 “Y-yeah,” Vector murmurs, glancing away. “I guess I did.”

 “So, you know, I don’t know if you’re messing with me or what, but I- I wanna believe that for now,” Yuuma says. “So let’s… let’s call today a date.”

 “A date?” Yuuma nods and tugs Vector along. “You can pay for everything and then at the end of the day, you might get a treat.”

 “Thomas is definitely a bad influence on you.”

 “Huh?”

 “How are you that clueless and a total minx at the same time?”

 “Minx?”

 “Never mind.”

 Yuuma frowns a little, about to question Vector further, when Vector pulls him into an alcove with a window overlooking the beach below. Yuuma smiles, watching the tents and rides being set up before Vector tilts Yuuma’s chin. Their lips meet surprisingly softly and Yuuma realises this is the first time Vector has ever kissed his like this. Like it’s more than just a prelude to them ending up in bed. Like it’s a kiss for a kiss’ sake.

 Like maybe he could believe Vector when he said he loved him.


	2. The Prince's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kaito's POV. He's a grumpy bunny and so is Nasch.

 73 is rather attractive in the early morning sunlight pouring in the huge windows. Kaito leans back against the desk, watching him sleeping silently. Last night was a mistake. Kaito had let himself down, not realising 73 is 88’s accomplice, the boy who called himself Ryouga when they last met, until they were too far gone.

 88 really is an interesting opponent, playing up to his weaknesses and offering him 73 and, after their previous meeting, it’s becoming apparently 88 is pushing 73 at him for a reason. Even so, with the clear divide between his identities - he’s completely ignoring that 88 seems aware of who he actually is for now - he didn’t mind taking advantage of the situation and enjoying 73. It seems 73 rather enjoyed himself as well.

 73 stirs, burying his face in the pillows and sighing softly. Kaito smiles and walks over to the bed slowly. He sits next to 73, brushing his hair from his face and stroking his cheek softly. 73 leans into his touch and Kaito smiles a little, fingers brushing his lips.

 “Good morning,” he says, dropping the soft tones he uses when on show as Prince and around Haruto. “Ryouga.”

 73’s eyes snap open and he jerks upright, staring up at him. Kaito smiles back coldly. There’s silence for a moment and 73 draws the sheets up a little higher around his bare body. 

 “You’re not the prince,” Ryouga says finally.

 “Of course I am,” Kaito replies with a smirk. “I’m Prince Charming.” 73 narrows his eyes at him and Kaito smirks back. “So, Ryouga? You real name?”

 73 shrugs. “It’s Nasch. 88 said to say Ryouga if you asked my name. I have no idea who he is or what he means to you. I just did what he told me.”

 Kaito frowns. 88 really is playing games with him. The sort of things Leo would know how to do. Knowing all these things about him, how to get him on edge. Just what kind of man would sate his desires. How could 88 know all these things? There’s an unsettled dread in his stomach. There’s no way he’s Leo. Is there?

 His fingers brush the pendant hanging around 73’s neck. He’ll find out soon enough just who 88 really is. And just how many lies 73 has been spinning. 

 73 batts his hands away, eyes narrowed. “The prince gave it to me. I didn’t steal it or anything.” 

 “His highness can give out gifts to whoever whenever he pleases,” Kaito replies. “It’s not my job to manage his sweethearts, only to ensure his safety and that of the kingdom. If he choses to bed a Number for the cheap thrill, who am I tell him what to do? If he wants to give you gifts and treat you like you’re anything more than quick way to pass the time on this god forsaken island, why should I say otherwise?”

 73 scowls, reaching up to the shark tooth pendant and closing his hand around it tightly. How cute. He’s so taken with the charming Prince Heartland. He can’t exactly say the feeling isn’t mutual. 73 is interesting. Handsome. A lot of fun in bed. Held a lot of potential to be trained as a Paladin, or even just a general guard.

 88 knows exactly how to get him hooked. 

 “You sound jealous,” 73 says, turning away slightly. “Wishing you’d got a turn?”

 Kaito sneers. What a cocky little shit. Obviously 73 was far worse at picking out secret identities than Kaito. Jealous of his own alter ego? Not likely.

 He pulls 73 in by the back of the neck, pressing their lips together roughly. 73’s hands go to the back of his head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment, 73 shoves him away and Kaito smirks.

 “There’s still time,” Kaito says, brushing 73’s hair back from his face. “You seem to rather enjoy it when we’re together.”

 

 “Where are my clothes?” 73 hisses, shoving him away again. “And why are you here?”

 “His highness is having his breakfast,” he replies. “And preparing for his day. I hear he’s looking forward to speaking to the Numbers at the festival.” 

 “He doesn’t seem any more fond of us than you do,” he says, getting out of bed and grabbing his underwear. “None of you seem like the type to be here willingly.” 

 “He is more fond of the Numbers than most. He wants to give most of you a chance. But he was close to Leo too. Someone using him, you working with that bastard 88, of course he’s wary.”

 “I won’t argue with you on the bastard part,” 73 says, glaring down at the dress in his hands. “This was so unnecessary.” 

 “I’m sure it wasn’t,” Kaito says, watching the dress fall around 73’s ankles.

 73 glares over his shoulder for a moment before turning away and ignoring him as he dresses. Kaito waits in silence, not bothering to continue teasing 73 as he pulls on his boots and ties his dress. He grumbles constantly about how much he hates 88 and how unnecessary this is and not even giving him anything to change into.

 Finally, 73 stands straight and turns to him. Kaito smiles a little. He’s rather attractive like that, even in the cold light of day. It hadn’t just been the darkness and his need. The pendant glints around 73’s neck, settled around the ruffled white collar of his dress. Even with his indignant pout and glare, 73 is rather stunning. 

 “Give me my knife,” 73 says, holding out a hand. 

 Kaito smiles, pushing up 73’s skirt and sliding his knife into the sheath strapped to his thigh. His fingers linger for a moment, stroking lightly and watching with amusement as 73 turns away. His cheeks are pink, his eyes half closed, trembling fists clenched around the fabric of his skirt. Kaito turns 73’s head back to face him and their lips meet once more. 

 It’s nothing like the ones they’d shared the night before. More like the one they’d shared that night on the mainland. Rough and violent and aggressive. 73 bites at his lips. Kaito’s nails dig into his thigh. The two of them press close together. It’s almost like 73 is just as addicted as Kaito. 

 “Do you ever get the feeling you’re drawn to someone?” Kaito whispers against his lips. “Like something’s calling to you to be close to someone?”

 “You trying to tell me you think we’re soulmates or something?” 73 sneers.

 “I wouldn’t dare be so disrespectful as to consider his highness’ latest beau anything of the sort,” he replies. 73 scowls and shoves him away, pushing down his skirt and straightening it out. “I hear he asked you back tonight. He must be taken with you.”

 “Let’s just get going,” 73 hisses. Kaito nods and picks up a box from the side. 73 frowns and glances at the box. “That’s…”

 “What 88 asked you to get from the vault when you were at the palace,” Kaito says. “Correct?” 

 73 nods, fingers tracing the crest inlaid in the box. “I think so. He was sort of sketchy about the description. Just that it had this jagged crest like blades or fire or something. It could be that. I don’t know why he wants it though, if that’s what you want to know. I thought it was just him sending me on a wild goose chase to distract you guys. And I don’t know what he was actually up to either, before you ask.”

 “No one knows about it,” he replies. “The one person who can open it and knows what’s inside it won’t. If 88 knows how to get inside it… Who is 88? Really? No more games, no more lies, if he can get into this box or has some connection to it, he could bea very dangerous man. Who is he?”

 73 laughs and Kaito scowls. “Trust me, I’ve been asking myself the same question since the palace. I have no idea. And I think the few pieces I get out of him are lies anyway. He just says he’s no one or avoids the question. Yuuma’s the best person to ask, I guess. But even then, Yuuma’s so trusting, I don’t know if he even realises people can lie.”

 “This… Yuuma? He’s close to 88?”

 “He’s been here a long time. Like fifteen years or something. Since he was tiny. He knows everyone. He’s this little ball of sunshine and hope who just changes everyone’s lives for the better, even when you’re sure you can never be happy again.” He smiles and Kaito is sure he’s blushing a little. “If anyone knows the truth about 88, it’ll be him, but he’s also kinda an idiot. Let’s get going. I want some breakfast before they stop serving.”

 Kaito nods. He’ll have to look into it. This Yuuma could have more answers than 73 about who 88 is and why he seems to determined to destroy Kaito and the monarchy. It really isn’t making any sense to him. He can’t imagine why someone would hate him so much. Someone who knew how to be a Paladin. Someone who knew his way around the palace. He doesn’t know what to make of it. 

 After the incident at the palace, Kaito had gone through all the files on old Paladins. Anyone who could know what 88 did. No Paladin had ever been declared a Number. Only a handful had ever left and Kaito went to talk to them all. None were Numbers and all seemed genuine. A few failed trainees were bitter, but again, none were Numbers and none could do what 88 had.

 All except one unanswered question. Photon Caesar. The captain before Kaito had taken over. His mentor and now their head mechanic. Christopher Arclight. He’d once hated Kaito with all his heart for letting his brother die. But they’d got past that. Kaito was so sure they’d got past that. Now he’s starting to doubt it all over again. What if Chris does still hate him? But Chris isn’t a Number.

 Could Chris really hate him so much for what happened to Thomas that he’d work with a Number and rebels trying to overthrow the monarchy? 

 

 “So, what is it?” 73 says as they walk through the halls. Kaito frowns. “The box.”

 “It belonged to the prince’s younger brother,” Kaito replies.

 “Belonged?” Kaito nods. “That’s past.”

 “So it is.” He shakes his head a little. “It belongs to 88 now.”

 73 frowns but nods. “Have you eaten? You should come for breakfast.”

 “Are you asking me on a date? In that outfit?” Kaito smirks and 73 scowls. “Well, who am I to complain? It’s rather a good look for you, after all. I’d just prefer something with a little more skin.”

 “Shut up,” 73 hisses. “I’m  _ not _ comfortable like this, but the bastard who set me up for this mess didn’t give me anything to change into.”

 “You look pretty comfortable.”

 “Shark?” 

 73 stops dead, watching the pair of Numbers in the hall. One grins and one frowns. Kaito’s pretty sure he’s frowning at  _ him _ . He’s being glared at. He frowns back. He’s not sure who this kid is, or why he calls 73 Shark, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t like him.

 “Not a word, either of you,” 73 replies. 

 73 stalks away, glaring at them both. Kaito nods politely at both of them as he follows 73 down the hall. He has no idea who they are and why 73 is glaring so much, but he’s not going to get into the affairs of Numbers.

 “Not a fucking word.”

 “Didn’t say a thing, Shark.”

 As they’re passing, the redhead’s grin widens. He slaps 73’s ass in passing and no sooner has he done so than 73 has swung around and caught his wrist, practically snarling. Numbers really are such animals

 “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 “Is that where you’ve been, Naschie? Nice to know you’re how you’re securing your future and making sure they don’t hunt you. Good plan. Spread your legs for the leader of the bastards.”

 Kaito scowls. “I wouldn’t lower myself to that level.”

 He has, and probably would again given the chance, but he’s not having these Number bastards getting any ideas. Or thinking he won’t hunt them in return for sex. Why kind of man do they think he is?

 The Number actually seems offended though.

 “Hey! Don’t you talk about Naschie like that-”

 “Vector-” 73 snarls as this Vector pulls him into his arms, and Kaito tilts his head. What an interesting pair. 73 is bright red, looking adorably furious. “ _ Hey! _ ”

 “My Naschie wouldn’t lower himself to _ your _ level,” Vector snaps. 

 “I’m not yours! Let me go! Vector!” The other Number says something quietly and 73 turns to stare at him for a moment before shoving Vector harder. “You were what?!”

 “Come on, Naschie.” 

 

 Suddenly 73 is against the wall and Vector is pushing up his skirt. 73’s flushed and his head is tilted away as Vector whispers to him. It’s interesting, Kaito thinks, watching Vector and 73. There’s a strange mix of jealousy and arousal, watching Vector’s hands sliding up 73’s thighs with obvious intent. There’s an obvious intimacy between them. Kaito thinks he’s heard Vector mentioned before.

 “Yuuma,” 73 says, his voice oddly strained. Yuuma perks up and Kaito frowns.  _ That’s _ Yuuma? “Shoot him for me.”

 “Ok.”

 “Alright, alright,” Vector says. 

 Kaito is rather amazed still how casually these Numbers take such threats. He shouldn’t be. They are all anti-social, cruel, sadistic, animalistic, violent criminals. Everyone knew that. The creatures that possessed them and corrupted their souls drove them to insanity and depravity. His own experiences with 73 the night before showed enough of that. But a part of him had wondered if that was just story telling. If maybe walking this base as a Paladin, now he’s old enough to be alone and hiding his identity as Prince, would show him a different side to them.

 It seems the stories are right though.

 “You’re lucky it’s the festival and you’re working or I’d have taken time to talk you around,” Vector calls as 73 stomps away. "The boss wants you in central command.”

 “Once I’m done showing this asshole to the doctor,” he replies without glancing back. “And out of this monstrosity.” 

 Kaito watches the two other Numbers for a moment, before nodding once more. “It was interesting to meet you both.” 

 

 With that, Kaito turns away and follows 73 silently, leaving the Numbers to gossip. 73 looks furious as Kaito catches up with him. He smiles a little and 73 glares at him.

 “You’re rather popular, aren’t you?”

 “Don’t you dare start thinking I’m easy,” 73 snaps. “I’ve only been in bed with four people in my life and before last night they were all people I loved and trusted.”

 “I’m sure,” Kaito replies. He doesn’t bother mentioning four people seems like quite a few at his age. Especially since Kaito would be something of a hypocrite. “And last night?”

 “The prince requested my presence in his bed,” he says, narrowing his eyes a little. “I doubt I’d be allowed to say no.”

 “Is that so?” 

 Kaito might have been forward, but he’d given 73 every chance to back out. He’s been the one initiating half of it. He gave as good as he got. In insinuation that Kaito had in anyway coerced him is insulting. 

 “And this doctor?”

 “The only person who might actually be able to give you answers about 88,” 73 says. 

 He puts in a code at a door and heads inside. Kaito pauses at the door and glances around. It’s a two person room, both beds neatly made, a strip of tape down the middle. Standard spartan rooms. Anyone could be staying here. 

 “That’s his side,” 73 says, gesturing to the right side of the room. He pulls open the wardrobe on the left side, pulling out a uniform and stripping off. “Dump the box on the bedside table. He’ll find it.”

 “You share with 88?” 73 nods. “How long?”

 “Four years,” 73 replies. Kaito frowns a little, glancing around the room as he sets the box on the bedside table. And trying to ignore 73’s state of undress. “Since I got here. Poke around. I know you’re dying to. I won’t tell him and I don’t care what he thinks.”

 “You two aren’t friends then?” Kaito takes the opportunity given to him, rummaging through 88’s wardrobe and desk. There’s nothing out of place. Nothing that Kaito can link to anyone he might know. He’d certainly given him the impression last night that he respected, if not cared about, him. “Yet you work so closely with him?”

 “He’s a good boss. He’s the best hunter. The best with a chaser. You saw how good his. He beat you-”

 “I wasn’t thinking straight. I’d had a rough night.” 

 “No. He’s that good. He’s amazing and everyone knows it.” He frowns and sits on the bed, lacing up his boots as Kaito glances over. “You know it too. He’s been training me since I got here for some purpose. I think he told me once. I don’t remember anymore. He trained Yuuma too.” He sighs and Kaito approached the bed, arms folded as he glares down at him. “He’s possibly the biggest asshole here. But he’s a good boss.”

 Kaito scowls. It makes very little sense. He doesn’t understand why this supposedly good boss will bring up 73 for some purpose that seems to be focused on him. 

 “Let’s skip breakfast,” Kaito says, turning away before he can get too distracted by how good 73 looks in that uniform. “Take me to this doctor if he can tell me about 88.”

 “Well, I’m not skipping breakfast, I’ve got to work with that bastard all day-”

 “Why are you on duty? Isn’t today a day off for you Numbers?”

 “Someone's gotta. He volunteers, he hates the festival. The other one on duty is picked out a hat. I’m pretty sure he rigs it so I end up on duty. But I’ll switch things around. You can see the doctor and I’ll have breakfast before I go see the asshole.”

 Kaito nods and 73 stands, brushing himself off and grabbing a book from his desk, muttering about how it’s going to be a long day. Hopefully a productive day.

 

 73 leads him down the halls with sweeping strides. Obviously eager to get to his breakfast. They end up deep in the heart of the Archive. 73 bangs on the doors and there’s a buzz from the intercoms. Kaito scowls as 73 leans in.

 “It’s Nasch, you old bastard, let me in.”

 The doors open and Nasch walks in, Kaito following. It’s amazing. The lab is filled with the most amazing machines and huge computers. His eyes widen, staring at the incredible lab. It reminds him so much of his childhood, running around the labs after Dr Arclight and his father.

 “You know it’s the festival, right old man?” Nasch calls into the lab. “You get a day off too.”

 “I remember you having manners just as much as I do him, Nasch.” Kaito’s footsteps falter. “You were so sweet when you-”

 “Dad?”

 “Kaito?”

 “He’s your dad?” 73 hisses. Faker steps out from behind the machines and Kaito scowls. “I suppose that means I can skip introductions and get breakfast then. Bye.”

 He leaves them before Kaito can argue, leaving him glaring at Faker. He pulls off his helmet the second the doors are sealed and Faker frowns, nodding slightly. Kaito steps around the main consoles and sits in a chair there, listening absently to the transmission from the pendant. Hopefully his unwitting spy will get him something good on 88.

 “Tell me about 88,” Kaito says, glaring up at Faker.

 “Nice to see you too,” Faker replies. “How’s Haruto?”

 “Fine, a typical teenager, not that it’s any of your business. 88?”

 “How is that _your_ business?” 

 “He’s trying to kill me and Haruto.” Faker shakes his head. “Removing the monarchy bloody corpse by bloody corpse is a pretty clear message. Tell me about him. If not for me, then for Haruto. This is your fault, after all.”

 Faker sighs and turns away. “That’s why I took 88 in.”

 “You… you took him in? You-”

 

 “Before you start bitching that I’m late, you said I could sleep in if I slept with the prince,” 73 says over the transmitter. Faker sighs and shakes his head as if Kaito’s doing something wrong. It’s important he figures out who 88 is and just what he really wants. No matter what it takes. “I still don’t get why you- hey! That’s my breakfast.”

 Kaito scowls. There’s a thud, the rustle of paper and 73 lets out a muffled yelp. What now? Faker sighs and shakes his head.

 “You should just go and see him,” Faker says. “He knows you’re here. He’s waiting for you in central command.”

 73’s breath hitches and 88 chuckles. Kaito’s cheeks warm as he starts to realise exactly what’s going on. 

 “Fuck,” 73 hisses. “Why are you all horny this morning?” His breath comes out in soft pants and Kaito’s eyes narrow. “No, boss, I-  _ oh _ …”

 The line goes dead and Kaito scowls as Faker smiles, returning to his work. “Go and see him, Kaito. He’s waiting.”

 “The fuck are you doing out here anyway? You just abandoned us. For what?  _ Numbers _ ?”

 “You wouldn’t understand.”

 "Try me."


	3. The Second Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Kaito finally meet. It gets painful.

 “It frustrates you to no end, doesn’t it?” Durbe says quietly. Thomas frowns and kick his his legs up on the console, glaring at the radars and cameras that kept their island safe. “To have not only Paladins on the island, but Kaito too?”

 Thomas narrows his eyes at his tea and Durbe sighs. His hand catches Thomas’ chin, pulling his head up to gaze up into his eyes. Thomas sighs, shoulders slumping slightly and Durbe smiles, brushing his hair from his face.

 “Thomas,” Durbe says quietly. “I am here for you. You don’t need to do it all on your own.”

 “I hate him being here, Durbe,” Thomas says.

 He sounds pathetic and he knows it. Durbe pushes Thomas’ feet off the console and leans against it instead so he can watch Thomas. He wishes Durbe wouldn’t. He trusts Durbe but when Durbe just watches him knowingly, it drives him insane.

 “Why are you in uniform?” he says, hopefully changing the direction of the conversation.

 Durbe frowns at him but goes with it. “Because I’m relieving Nasch of duty.”

 “Since when?”

 “Since I volunteered,” he replies. “It’s picked at random, right? So if I volunteer, there’s no need for Nasch anymore. I want to keep an eye on you, anyway. I wouldn’t mind your ridiculous bullying of Nasch most other days, but with Kaito and the Paladins here, you’re my priority.”

 “Anyone else and I’d think you wanted to get me in bed, Durbe.”

 “It’d distract you,” Durbe says. “And the day is unlikely to be busy, unless a fight breaks out between the Numbers and the Paladins. I got in the way of them arguing over breakfast. Not what I need first thing in the morning.”

 “You could have slept in if you didn’t insist on helping Nasch,” Thomas replies.

 

 Durbe sighs and Thomas watches the screens with a scowl. He’s exhausted and this is going to be a slow day. Especially if Durbe was going to insist on interrogating him. The sooner Nasch turns up the better. He’ll distract Durbe.

 “You really don’t have to bare this burden alone.” Thomas nods. “Your highness-”

 “Don’t!” Thomas snaps, jerking up from the chair and glaring down at Durbe, who glares back unflinchingly. “Don’t you fucking dare-”

 “It’s who you are, Thomas-”

 “It’s who I was!” Thomas sighs, slumping back in his chair. “I can never go back there.”

 “Your highness,” Durbe says softly, tucking his fingers under Thomas’ chin to tip his head up again. “It’s who you are. No matter who you are now, no matter what fate has thrown you and where you are, you are still of royal descent. That will never not be a part of who you are.” Thomas smiles weakly and Durbe releases him once more. “And beyond that, you’re the boss, aren’t you? And I’m your second. So rely on me a little more.”

 Thomas sighs and nods. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

 “You know, I still don’t agree with how you plan to end this.” Thomas nods. He knows. “Chris won’t either.”

 That’s why Thomas hasn’t told Chris.

 Thomas is about to tell Durbe as much when the door opens and Nasch strides in with a brown paper bag smelling way too good and a cup of coffee that Thomas can already see Durbe eyeing up. But what’s more interesting is the new pendant hanging around his neck. Thomas’ eyes narrow.

 

 “Before you start bitching that I’m late, you said I could sleep in if I slept with the prince,” Nasch snaps as Thomas stands. “I still don’t get why you-”

 Thomas snatches away his breakfast bag and coffee and setting them on the side.

 “Hey! That’s my breakfast.”

 Thomas smirks and shoves him back against the wall, sealing his lips over Nasch’s before he can say anything. Nasch is getting cute trinkets from Kaito already. How fun. He’s certainly making progress with Kaito, even in such a short amount of time. Nasch lets out a muffled moan, his fists clenches against Thomas’ arms.

 “Fuck, why are you all horny this morning?”

 All? Thomas can only imagine that means Vector and Yuuma found Nasch and got a little frisky too. Too bad Thomas isn’t actually interested in sex this morning. His mouth moves slowly along Nasch’s jaw, listening to Nasch’s breath hitch. His fingers brush the pendant around his neck, snapping it open to find the transmitter inside.

 “No, boss, I-” He holds up the transmitter for Nasch to see. “Oh…” He drops the transmitter and crushes it beneath his heel. Nasch goes to push him now that’s sorted but Thomas keeps him pinned for a few moments longer. “Really? In front of Durbe?”

 “Don’t mind me,” Durbe replies. “I have no interest in what you two are up to.”

 “Thomas…”

 Thomas laughs and drops Nasch, sitting on the couch instead of the chair. Durbe sighs, taking his seat in Thomas’ abandoned chair as Nasch glares between them. He turns and picks up his coffee and breakfast, taking a seat on the couch at Thomas’ feet.

 

 “Why are you in uniform?” Nasch says, watching Durbe. “And here?”

 “Durbe kindly volunteered to take your place today,” Thomas replies.

 Nasch narrows his eyes a little and Thomas can all but see him thinking over whether to complain or not. He’s sure he’s glad to be off duty, but he’s probably thinking about how he’s had to get up and dress in uniform and turn up just to be told he’s not needed.

 “You promised me,” Nasch says, glaring at Thomas.

 “I suppose I did,” Thomas sighs. He’s not one for breaking his promises. Even this one. “Fine-”

 “Is it alright for Durbe to be here-”

 “I know anything he’s willing to tell you,” Durbe replies.

 “You-” Nasch turns to glare at Durbe for a moment before returning his gaze to Thomas. “He knows everything?” He turns back to Durbe. “You know everything and you didn’t tell me?”

 “I’m his second in command,” he says. Thomas smiles. Durbe is his second in command in every way. Even when Nasch is technically the highest ranking chaser beneath Thomas, it’s Durbe Thomas relies on. “We have an understanding.”

 “You’re sleeping together?”

 Thomas snorts. “I get along with Durbe better than you, why are you surprised? We don’t get along, Nasch. You’re honestly shocked I don’t share all my secrets?”

 “Fine.” Thomas sighs and Nasch tilts his head away. “I want the story. I want to know who you are.”

 “I only promised you a name,” Thomas says firmly. “So why should I-”

 “What if I said I think I know who you are?” Nasch says.

 

 Durbe stiffens and Thomas frowns. As if he does. Thomas’ true identity has been buried over and over. He doubts the people who buried his identity and left him rotting here even know who he really is, how could Nasch? A boy who doesn’t even realise his own?

 “Is Durbe still allowed to hear this if I’m right?”

 “I know who he is,” Durbe says. “I know everything.”

 “We’re going to talk about you keeping this stuff from me later, Durbe,” Nasch hisses. Durbe nods and Thomas tilts his head, waiting silently. “This is going to be really embarrassing if I'm wrong, but here we go. So, when I was with the prince last night, he said that you, Leo, were murdered by a Number. He said someone he trusted and cared about. Family.”

 “What’s that got to do with anything?” Thomas says quietly.

 “Vector said, they executed a fifteen year old prince,” he continues. Thomas glances at Durbe, who adjusts his glasses slightly. “We all thought it was ancient, since why else would this festival happen? They always celebrate ancient things, right?”

 “I’m not following you, Nasch,” Durbe says.

 “Kaito mentioned the prince had a younger brother. The box you were after, belonged to the prince’s younger brother. _Belonged_. I remember, when we were younger, there were three princes. Two nearly the same age, and one younger. All your talk of moving in better circles, knowing so much about royalty, the way you move around the palace like it’s your home. That man you were in bed with, the one I assumed was your lover because you were obviously so close, you were that close because you’re brothers. That’s why you want that box. Why you hate the monarchy. Those veils and the Paladin’s helmets make it easy for you to have a dual identity.”

 Thomas laughs and leans back against the arm of the couch. “Clever boy, Naschie. Go on then.”

 “You arrived here ten years ago. Yuuma said you were kept in the medical wing, completely isolated because of the way your were found and brought in. Vector’s mentioned the prince was burnt alive.”

 

 Thomas clenches his fists around his cup. Nasch really is smarter than he imagined. Maybe pushing him towards Kaito wasn’t such a smart idea. Durbe stands and Nasch tilts his head away.

 “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

 “It’s fine,” Thomas laughs. Durbe’s fingers brush his cheeks and Thomas blinks up at him, realising there are tears on his cheeks. Nasch is watching silently, curiously, but Durbe tilts Thomas’ head back to face him. “It’s totally fine.”

 “Thomas,” Durbe says firmly. “It’s alright. I can tell him what he needs to know. You don’t have to do this.”

 “I’m fine.”

 “What did I just tell you about relying on me more?”

 Durbe smiles and Thomas nods a little, taking his hands gently from his cheeks. “I really am ok to do this, Durbe. Go on, Nasch. Finish the story. It’s ok.”

 “Ten years ago, you would have be fifteen,” Nasch says quietly.

 Thomas nods, squeezing Durbe’s hands. He’s such a calming, reassuring presence in Thomas’ life. He reminds him of Chris. Safe and warm and gentle. Someone to hold onto him and protect him. Trustworthy and reliable. To help him relax and work through everything Nasch is about to say. He’s only ever told Durbe the whole story.

 

 “They set you up and executed you for your own murder. Paladin Photon Leo and The Second Prince of Heartland. Both Number 88.” He pauses and frowns a little. “ _Because_ you’re Number 88.”

 

 There’s a quiet buzz before Thomas can say anything to reply. A request for access. Thomas stands slowly and pulls his hood up to shadow his face. Nasch watches the quietly and Durbe leans back against the console, scowling at the door.

 After a long moment, time for Thomas to compose himself, Durbe presses the button to allow the door to open.

 Kaito steps through the door, scowling under his helmet. There’s a heavy silence as Kaito steps into the command centre, watching them all silently. The door shuts behind him and he stands silently in the middle of the floor, glaring at the three of them.

 “I’m told you were expecting me,” Kaito says finally. “That you’ve been waiting for me. I’m here now. Stop playing games with me.”

 Thomas smiles and nods. “You’ve met 73. This 44. My right hand.”

 “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” Durbe says coldly, pushing up his glasses. “After hearing so much about you. Although, I doubt you remember our first meeting, how brutally you and your friends brought us in.”

 “Is that what all this is?” Kaito says. “Some Numbers rebellion? You think the Paladins and the monarchy are treating you wrong? You want to make us pay for how you’ve been wronged? Do you even understand that this place is a blessing for your kind? Being here is the only chance your kind have of living. There are people even now who think all your kind should be put down. This relationship is the only way the people on the mainland remain unafraid of your kind enough to-”

 “Shut up, Kaito,” Thomas says. Kaito falls silent, despite his scowl. Thomas approaches slowly and Kaito takes half a step back, hand going to the hilt of his sabre. “This is so much more personal than that.”

 “I was starting to get that feeling. What have I done to offend you so badly, 88?”

 Nasch steps forward. “You bastards-”

 “Quiet,” Durbe says firmly. “This is between them.”

 “Tell me,” Kaito says. “You hate me so much. Tell me why. What could I possibly have done to make you hate me this much?”

 Thomas smiles and strokes his cheeks lightly. “The only thing that can make someone hate you so much. So personally and deeply. Love.”

 Kaito’s jaw falls open and Thomas smiles, taking full advantage. He leans in, his mouth falling softly over Kaito’s. There are quiet footsteps behind him but they stop quickly and he’s sure he hears Durbe telling Nasch off.

 Thomas is disappointed. He feels nothing from his kiss with Kaito. Something he’s thought about since he was a young teen. Soft, sweet and tender. The perfect kiss with his perfect childhood crush. Even as Thomas’ hood falls back, as Kaito realises who he is and his hands go to his sides to pull him closer, leaning into the kiss wholeheartedly. Thomas feels no thrill, no spark, no fluttering warmth in his chest or addictive chill. It’s just dull.

 “Leo...” Kaito breathes as Thomas steps away.

 Thomas smiles bitterly, hands going to his hips. He hadn’t expected finally getting his kiss from Kaito to feel so… bland. It wasn’t even bad. It was just soft and sweet and innocent and Thomas felt nothing.

 He really is a Number through and through.

 

 “Leo, I-” Thomas shrugs and turns away. “Leo! What’s going on? You’re dead. You were dead. I saw you. I saw you body! I saw you! It’s been ten years, ten fucking years, and you’ve been here?! Why the fuck would you do that to us?! Put us through all that?! You could obviously come back to the mainland and see us any time you felt like it, why would you leave us like that?!”

 “I never really had many friends, you know?” Thomas says quietly. “After everything that happened I was always sorta lonely. But there was always you. You would smile at me and let me stay close and treat me like I mattered rather than just being a burden and a prisoner-”

 “You were never- Everyone loved you. You were popular and charming and constantly the centre of attention. Caesar trained you right next to me, you were one of the best. You were never a burden. And you weren’t a prisoner. You used to go out all the time. We couldn’t stop you. You used to go out drinking all the time, even when you shouldn’t. You used to just vanish. How- how can you say all this stuff? I was there, I would have seen-”

 “You turn away when it suits you. Like when they tried to kill me. If it wasn’t for Faker, I really would be dead. And you stood there and let it all happen. They weren’t even going to send me here to the Archive. They just wanted to get rid of me. They just wanted me dead.”

 “I didn’t know it was like that. I’ve thought about you every single day for ten years, Leo. Thinking it was my fault you died. Thinking if I’d just stayed with you, if we’d never split up, if I’d been quicker, gone after you rather than going home when they called us- You’ve been alive the entire time! It wasn’t all my fault! It wasn’t just me, Leo!”

 

 Thomas shakes his head and turns away, leaning heavily against the console, head hanging low, trying to clear his thoughts. Kaito takes a few deep, audible breaths. The silence hangs. Durbe and Nasch are watching. Neither says a word. Thomas isn’t sure if he’s grateful or not.

 “I didn’t know it was an attack on you personally, Leo,” Kaito says finally. “I honestly believed what they told me. I never believed you were a rebel. That you would turn against us or the monarchy. I never believed you’d done anything to cause you death. I really never thought it was any kind of personal attack against you. Some kind of assassination attempt. I didn’t. I didn’t know anything about any of this.”

 Thomas laughs and shakes his head. Kaito hadn’t known? He had no idea when Thomas was accused of his own murder? Sentenced to death? He hadn’t stood there and watched as Thomas stood in front of a crowd demanding his blood? All he had to do was tell them he was innocent. That he hadn’t done it. That Photon Leo wasn’t dead and Thomas couldn’t have killed him because they were the same person. Kaito had said nothing.

 “Come home.”

 Thomas jerks upright, turning to stare at Kaito. And Kaito looks absolutely serious.

 “We’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Kaito says. “You’re going to come with us.”

 “What?” Thomas laughs. He shakes his head and Kaito folds his arms. “You can’t be serious. No.”

 “It’s not a request,” he replies. Thomas stop laughing, reaching slowly for his knife instead. Nasch is reaching for his own and Durbe has his gun in hand. “You’re one of my Paladins, Leo. An innocent boy, someone I cared about as much as you I cared about you, was executed for your murder-”

 Thomas’ hand stops and Durbe’s gun lowers to his side. Nasch is staring at Thomas. He’s staring at Kaito. Innocent boy?

 Kaito is still talking but nothing is going in.

 It doesn’t make any sense. How could Kaito think someone innocent was executed for his murder? That doesn’t make any sense.

 “Leo?” Kaito demands.

 Kaito only calls him Leo.

 He’s never once called him Thomas this entire time.

 “Out,” Nasch snaps, shoving Kaito out the door and going with him. “Get out. Neither of you are in any state to be having sensible discussions.”

 

 The door closes and Thomas can’t keep himself together any longer. Durbe catches him as his legs give out. He helps him to the couch and Thomas clings to his sleeves, struggling to even draw breath. His chest hurts. His hands are trembling. His vision is blurring and his eyes stinging.

 “It’s alright, Thomas,” Durbe murmurs, stroking his cheeks. “It’s alright. Breathe. Just breathe. Deep breaths, alright. Listen to my voice and breathe deeply.”

 “Durbe,” Thomas says, struggling through sharp, raspy breaths.

 “I know,” he replies gently. “I know. We were wrong.”

 “He calls me Leo. He thinks I’m Leo. He doesn’t know I’m Thomas.”

 “It’s ok, it’s ok.” He smiles a little and Thomas shakes his head. “It is. It’s good.” How could this possibly be good? “It means he didn’t betray you. He honestly believed you were murdered. He honestly believed them when they told him you as Thomas had murdered Leo. He never betrayed you.”

 “He thought I was a murderer!”

 “He had just lost one of his closest friends, one of his Paladins. He had to face that either his Paladin had attacked a prince and been killed in self defence, or that a prince had murdered his Paladin in cold blood. I doubt he really had much idea what was going on. He was probably in shock the entire time.”

 “Durbe-”

 “When you’ve both calmed down, you two can try talking more civilly and we can explain the situation properly, ok?” Thomas nods, breathing slowly evening out at Durbe’s gentle soothing voice helps him calm down. “Things are going to work out, Thomas. I promise. Nasch will take care of Kaito. Let me look after you.”


	4. Shark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasch gets a giantass plushie.

 “Come home.”

 Kaito’s demand comes out of nowhere. It leaves Nasch and Durbe staring at Thomas jerks around. This entire thing is insane. Thomas and Durbe hadn’t looked like anything Nasch had said was wrong, which means Nasch is mostly right. Watching Thomas and Kaito now makes it all the more obvious.

 But Kaito demanding Thomas went back to the mainland?

 Thomas looks just as stunned, just staring at Kaito like he’s a ghost. Which should really be how Kaito is looking at Thomas,  not the other way around.

 “We’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Kaito continues, apparently entirely unphased by Thomas’ stunned silence. “You’re going to come with us.”

 “What?” Thomas is laughing. That doesn’t feel like a good thing to Nasch. “You can’t be serious.” He looks pretty serious to Nasch. “ _No._ ”

 “It’s not a request,” he snaps.

 Definitely serious. Thomas stops laughing. Nasch knows why. If it’s not a request and Thomas is saying no, does Kaito really think he can drag Thomas away?

 

 Nasch goes for his knife, watching Kaito carefully, aware than Thomas and Durbe are reaching for weapons too while Kaito’s hand rests on his hilt. What kind of idiot is Kaito? If they take Thomas home, after they’ve already orchestrated his death once, doesn’t it follow they’ll try again? Can’t Kaito see it’s not safe for Thomas to go back to the mainland openly?

 “You’re one of my Paladins, Leo,” Kaito snaps.

 Nasch scowls, stepping closer to Thomas protectively. He’s not A Paladin anymore. He’s no prince anymore either. He’s a Number. Number 88. Thomas. _Their_ boss.  

 “An innocent boy, someone I cared about as much as I cared about you, was executed for your murder.”

 Nasch frowns. Could he have been wrong? Is Thomas not the prince who was executed for Leo’s murder?

 No, Thomas and Durbe’s stunned faces make it obvious. They don’t know why Kaito is saying that either. Thomas is the prince. But why doesn’t Kaito know? He’s the head of the Paladins. Shouldn’t he at least know who all his Paladins are or were? Doesn’t he even know the faces of his princes?

 “They executed The Second Prince for your murder, Leo,” Kaito snaps. “You think you’re the one who’s been hard done by, at least you lived. I’m sorry they did this to you, but he died for a murder that never happened. Think about his family. The people who loved him. Caesar. His _life_.”

 Thomas obviously isn’t getting any of this but Kaito doesn’t seem to notice. Durbe remains close to Thomas, still holding his gun warily, watching Kaito. Nasch stays close too. Both protecting Thomas.

 “You will come home and serve as one of my Paladins, Leo. Or I will have you arrested and drag you back to the palace to face justice.”

 “They’ll kill him,” Durbe snaps. “You have to see that they’ll kill him the second you tell anyone he’s still alive.”

 “He should have thought of that before he declared he intends to commit treason against the monarchy,” Kaito replies. “He has made threats to destroy the empire. He has threatened the royal family. Because of him The Second Prince was executed on false pretenses. He was innocent!”

 Durbe scowls. “He’s-”

 “Come home as a Paladin and we will overlook these things,” he says firmly. “We can craft you a new identity and no one will ever have to know that you were once Photon Leo. If you refuse, I will declare you an enemy of the empire and a troubled Number to be hunted. I will have you arrested and drag you home myself. Make your choice.” Thomas says nothing. Just staring as Durbe supports him carefully. “ _Leo?!_ ”

 

 Nasch clenches his fists around his knife for a moment. Thomas is in no state to handle this. He can’t deal with any of this. How Kaito can’t see it is beyond him. How can Kaito not see Thomas is as shaken as him?

 He stalks forward and Kaito whips out his sabre just in time to block his knife strike. It was a lazy strike, not aiming for an actual hit. He just wants Kaito to stop badgering Thomas.

 “What the hell are you doing?!”

 “Out,” Nasch says. He shoves Kaito out the door and follows him out with his knife at Kaito’s side. “Get out. Neither of you are in any state to be having sensible discussions.”

 He shuts the door firmly behind him and Kaito swings around, obviously attempting to get back in but with command shut, he’d have to get Nasch or the pair inside to open it again.

 Kaito glares and Nasch scowls back. After a long moment, he turns and walking away down the hall. If that bastard thinks he’s getting back in there before he’s calmed down, he’s got another thing coming.

 “Hey!” Kaito snaps. “ _Hey!_ ” He grabs Nasch’s arm and drags him back around, shoving him up against the wall. Nasch growls, twisting his knife to knock him away but Kaito catches his wrist and twists. Nasch lets out a weak yelp and his knife clatters to the ground. “Let me back in there. Open those damn doors and let me back in there!”

 “Why?!” Nasch snaps back, shoving at his shoulders. “So you can keep winding him up and upsetting him?!”

 “He’s the one who pretended to be dead!” he yells. “He’s the one who stayed out here and pretended to be dead when he could obviously come home! He let him die! He’s mad at me for letting him die?! What about the innocent kid who was convicted of his murder?! He has to face what he’s done too!”

 “You idiot! Couldn’t you see it? He didn’t hear the last ten minutes of what you just said.” Kaito pauses and frowns, stepping back and releasing Nasch. “You talked about that kid being killed and he went blank, how did you not see that?”

 Kaito scowls, eyes narrowed. “I’m taking him back to the mainland. I refuse to argue about that. Whatever it takes. I am taking him home.”

 “Home?” Nasch snaps. “They tried to kill him. They _will_ kill him if you take him back there.”

 “Then I won’t let anyone but the people I trust find out,” Kaito says. “I will keep him safe, no matter what it requires.”

 “What, you’ll drag him back in handcuffs and keep him locked away in some secret prison?”

 “If I have to.”

 Nasch blinks back at him. He’s not kidding. He would really treat Thomas so badly, just to have his precious Leo back? For some ridiculous sense of justice? Kaito glares at the door to central command and Nasch drops to pick up his knife and shoves it into his sheath.

 

 “You’re not getting back in there until they’re willing to see you again,” Nasch says, turning away. “I’ve been relieved of duty. I’m going to enjoy the festival. You can do what the fuck you like.”

 Kaito tilts his head, quite obviously looking him over. Nasch sneers and shoves his hands in his pockets. _No._ Not unless Thomas asks him to again. After hearing what Kaito’s being saying, if he doesn’t calm down and take it back, Nasch isn’t going to let that bastard touch him again.

 “If you’re that desperate for something to do, enjoy it too. You need to cool off and so does he.”

 “Another date offer? You seem keen to get me alone.”

 Nasch’s jaw clenches and he turns. “Don’t you dare act cute and coy with me.”

 “What’s your problem?” Kaito hisses. “You were flirting with me nonstop earlier. You didn’t seem to be complaining when we were making out either.”

 “Don’t you get it, asshole?” Nasch snaps. “You’re the enemy. You’re a Paladin-”

 “That’s not bothered you before.”

 “You weren’t trying to take the boss from us before!” he argues, eyes narrowed furiously. “I don’t care who you are, who you serve, who you and Thomas once were, you dare take the boss from us by force and, I promise you, you will be declaring war on the Numbers and we will win.”

 Kaito’s fists clench. “What gives you the right to say something like that?”

 “I’m ranked second chaser after him. I told you. Everyone here loves him. He’s good to us. You think we’re monsters who have no interest in anything but our own desires? I dare you to push us and find out if that’s true.”

 Nasch turns away and walks away. He doesn’t care what Kaito does. He doesn’t care where he goes or what he does now. He can’t get into central command and Durbe will look after Thomas. He’s going to get changed and join the others for the festival.

 

 Once changed into something more casual and suitable for the warm weather, and a beach festival, Nasch lets down his hair and pulls on a pair of light sneakers before running out down the halls, barely pausing to lock the door behind him. He hasn’t been able to go to a festival for years with Thomas always rigging the hat so his name was pulled.

 Plus, he has to put himself between Vector and Yuuma as much as possible.

 “Shark!”

 Yuuma, of course, spots him instantly, waving at him as he comes down the steps to the beach. He bounces above the crowds and waves so Nasch can see him. Nasch runs over, weaving through the crowds of Numbers to find Yuuma and Vector at the coconut shy.

 “Hoodie and shorts, Nasch?” Vector laughs. “Nice look.”

 “Forgive me for not taking fashion advice from the guy who wears leather at every opportunity,” Nasch replies.

 “What’s up, Shark?” Yuuma says. He tosses a ball in his hand a few times before hurling it with near terrifying force and accuracy. The coconut goes flying and Yuuma picks up another ball. “You look kinda down.”

 “It’s my own fault for getting involved with a Paladin,” he replies.

 Yuuma hurls another ball and another coconut goes flying as Vector wraps his arms around Nasch’s middle, resting his chin on Nasch’s shoulder. “Your Numbers Hunter? I could have told you that was a bad idea, Naschie.”

 “Typical you get into a damn relationship the day I need you more than ever,” he murmurs.

 “I don’t mind,” Yuuma says as Vector squeezes his arms around Nasch. A third coconut hits the ground and Yuuma grins, turning to them. “I mean, it’s just sex. We’ve all been together. All three of us have been in bed with each other. What's the difference?”

 Nasch frowns a little as Yuuma picks out his prize. Sometimes Yuuma is far too understanding. But he does want Vector to distract him from Kaito. And that stupid prince who’d invited him back that night. If Thomas is The Second Prince too, wouldn’t Prince Heartland know? Even if Kaito hadn’t, didn’t Prince Heartland have to? It doesn’t make any sense.

 He sighs and leans back against Vector, taking comfort in the familiar feel of his body pressed against his. Vector’s a dick, but Nasch has no illusions about that. There’s no pretense otherwise.

 “If you and Vector want to have sex to help you feel better, go ahead,” Yuuma says, coming over with a giant purple shark plushie in his arms. Nasch frowns and Yuuma holds it out. “For you. To help. I promised I’d win you something.”

 Nasch scowls at the shark for a moment before holding out his arms for it. Fucking Yuuma knew him too fucking well. It’s adorable.

 “Thanks,” he mumbles into its fluffy body, cheeks flushed. “It does kinda help. And, if you’re good with it, Yuuma…”

 “Of course I’m good with it,” Yuuma laughs.

 

 Nasch smiles. Yuuma grabs Vector’s arm and Vector keeps hold of Nasch’s hand as they walk. The Paladins a milling around, somewhere between enjoying themselves, as much as being Paladins at a Number’s festival could, and checking for the safety of the prince. Nasch hasn’t seen the prince anywhere. He’s not sure he wants to see him or not.

 “Maybe Vector was right and three of us will be comfy in bed together,” Yuuma says as they grab ice cream cones.

 “Hmm, sounds like we might have some fun cuddling up together,” Nasch agrees. Vector grins. “You, me and Shark Knight.”

 “Shark Knight?”

 “I don’t even know where to start with that sentence,” Vector sighs.

 “That’s so cool, Shark! It totally suits him.”

 “I dunno though,” Nasch says quietly. “The prince invited me to his tonight.”

 “The prince?” they say as one. Nasch nods and Yuuma frowns. “Tell us.”

 “Yes, please do,” Merag says from behind them. Nasch turns slowly to find the other Barians, minus Durbe, there. Merag is scowling at him and Nasch offers her his ice cream in peace. She takes it from him silently and licks quietly for a moment before returning to scowling. “The prince?”

 “Thomas… Thomas got me into the royal building last night,” Nasch explains quietly. “I ended up spending the night.”

 “You slept with the prince?” Gilag hisses as Mizael claps a hand over Alit’s mouth to stop him getting excited. They don’t need Paladins knowing this sort of thing. “Why?”

 “I don’t know why, I just know that Thomas got me in there and I ended up spending the night and he’s… pretty good...” Vector growls and Nasch tightens his grip on Shark Knight, burying his face in its fluff to hide his blush. “And he invited me back tonight.”

 Alit makes a noise behind Mizael’s hand that sounds a lot like ‘ _no way_ ’ and the others scowl. He’s not exactly proud of the fact that Thomas seems to have chosen him to sleep around for whatever plot he has, but he doesn’t regret being with Prince Heartland. He thinks.

 “Guys, if… if the Paladins tried to arrest Thomas, you’d all protect him too, right?” They nod and Nasch smiles. “Good. I’d hate to think I was threatening that Photon dick with something I couldn’t deliver on. If he really does try to arrest the boss, we’ll make sure he’s brought back where he belongs.”

 

 There are quiet footsteps and Nasch is rather surprised to find Prince Heartland standing right in front of their group, flanked by the pair Nasch remembers from his trip to the palace. Thomas called them Gauche and Droite, right?

 “A word, 73?” he says quietly.

 “Um, of course, your highness. I’ll catch up with you guys.”

 “We’re not going anywhere,” Vector says.

 Nasch nods and the prince gestures turns away, leading him to a quieter part of the beach where they can talk without anyone eavesdropping. The pair of Paladins hang back and the prince watches the ocean quietly for a moment before turning back to the facility.

 “There are rumours already, 73,” he whispers. Nasch frowns. “That Photon Dragon confronted 88.” Nasch nods. “Is it true? Is 88 our Photon Leo?” Nasch frowns and tilts his head away. “It’s true? But you won’t tell me?”

 “I’m sorry, your highness.”

 He lowers his head a little, hands gripping his robes. Nasch is reminded how aggressive and assertive Prince Heartland was last night. It must be hard for him to keep himself so calm and controlled here.

 “I’m sorry,” he says again. “It must be hard for you. Standing here and serving the empire that executed your younger brother.”

 “Younger brother?” he whispers, stiffening up. “You know about that?”

 Nasch smiles bitterly. “Those Paladins keep themselves hidden, right? And you princes keep yourselves hidden under those veil. It’s easy to have a dual life, but listening to you and listening to him, them yelling at each other, it’s not that hard to figure it out. How easy it is for a prince and Paladin to be the same person.”

 “You-” Nasch turns to him and the prince’s head jerks away, fists clenching tighter. “I didn’t think you were smart enough to figure that out. It seems I underestimated you.”

 Figure it out?

 Nasch frowns. He’d been hoping that the prince had no idea. The Paladins kept their faces covered. He’s assumed that there was no way Prince Heartland could have known. Why would he watch his own younger brother burn for a murder he knew he couldn’t have committed?

 Suddenly, Nasch feels very cold. Is that why Thomas hates the monarchy so much? His own older brother had watched him be sentenced and executed. Nasch scowls and Prince Heartland watches him silently. What does he expect him to say? He’d watched Thomas be executed for his own murder. Kaito never realised, that’s obvious.

 Odd. Nasch would have expected it to be the other way around. But then, now he thinks about it, it makes more sense. The Paladins may well have never seen the faces of their princes. Kaito hadn’t recognised his face as that of a prince.

 And it would make sense for their princes to know their Paladins, even if no one else did. Why wouldn’t Prince Heartland know what his younger brother was doing?

 

 Nasch sighs, reaching for the pendant the prince had given him the night before. He couldn’t say if the prince had put the transmitter in or Kaito, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He unclasps the pendant from around his neck and shoves it into the prince’s hand.

 “73?”

 “My name is Nasch, your highness,” he says quietly, shaking his head. “Try using it. And I’m not some pet. We had fun but I’m afraid I have to decline your invitation for tonight. Us Numbers might be corrupted, violent, disgusting creatures but you mainlanders are something else.”

 “What are you-”

 “And I thought someone like Kaito would be the guy I’d hate but he’s just a clueless moron in all this. I don't know how he can be, but he is.”

 “What-”

 “Somehow that idiot never realised they were the same person, but you, you actually know the truth and still stood by and watched him die.” Nasch shakes his head and steps away. “Your own younger brother and you knew he hadn’t done a thing and you still watched them do that to him.”

 “I- I don’t-”

 “So I’ll tell you the same as I told Kaito. If you try to take Thomas from us, if you try to have him killed again, you will be declaring war on the Numbers. We will fight for him and each other. Do you really want to go to war against monsters like us?”

 “Thomas…”

 He turns and stalks away, leaving the prince, and returns to Yuuma and the other Barians. They smile and none ask what’s going on. Nasch is grateful for that. He smiles back and Yuuma grabs his arm, pulling him away to towards another food stand.

 “So, I thought I make take you two up on your offer for tonight,” Nasch mutters, not looking at Vector or Yuuma. He knows they’re both grinning. “But, I think we all need to talk with Durbe and the boss first.”

 “Huh?” Vector huffs. “Hey I haven’t had to ask the boss’ permission to fuck you in years. Is he getting possessive over his favourite again? And what about Durbe?”

 “Stop being an asshole. We’ll deal with it later, ok? I just... wanna enjoy my first festival in years, ok?”


	5. Festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival fun with the Barians and Shark Knight.

 Prince Heartland is different to what Vector has seen on TV. Without thinking, Vector wraps his arms around Yuuma possessively. He gets the horrible feeling that under that veil they’re being scrutinised. 

 Mizael’s hand is still firmly over Alit’s mouth, holding him still as he squirms. Gilag is standing in front of them protectively and Merag’s hand is already on her gun, which really doesn't look right with a bikini, but Vector says nothing on that. 

 The Paladins are just as bad, hands on their sabres, standing close to their prince. Vector doesn’t see why they’re being allowed to wander around unchecked. Numbers aren’t allowed to go to the mainland and wander around their festivals. 

 But given Nasch’s connection with the prince, he suppose he can’t complain about that.

 “A word, 73?” the prince says.

 “Um.” Nasch frowns and looks unusually uncomfortable for Nasch. “Of course, your highness. I’ll catch up with you guys.”

 “We’re not going anywhere,” Vector says.

 The other frown at him but Nasch nods and leaves with the prince and his Paladins. 

 And his Shark Knight. 

 “I don’t like this,” Alit says, finally getting loose of Mizael. “I don’t like any of this. I don’t like them.”

 “Me neither,” Gilag says.

 “Why’s Thomas trying to set up Nasch with this prince anyway?” he continues. 

 “You see that pendant?” Vector says. They glance back at him. “He got it last night and he’s been wearing it constantly all day.” 

 “What are you saying?” Merag snaps. “That he… likes the prince? Are you really saying that he could actually likes the next in line to keeping us here?” 

 “Looks like they like each other to me,” Alit says. Vector nods, watching the pair arguing. Or rather, what seems to be Nasch telling him off. They certainly look like there’s a relationship between them, even after such a short time. “Too bad.”  

 

 Nasch strides back over, leaning Prince Heartland staring after him. He strikes Vector as a love struck pup right now. They’re obviously both mad about each other. How annoying. But they smile for Nasch as he returns. He’s their leader no matter how much they argue. And smiling at Nasch makes Yuuma happy. Yuuma grabs Nasch. They end up heading towards a food stands and they sit at a bench while Alit and Gilag grab a tray full of snacks and drinks. 

 “So,” Nasch says, burying his face in his plushie again. “I thought I make take you two up on your offer for tonight.” Vector grins and Yuuma beams. “But, I think we all need to talk with Durbe and the boss first.”

 “Huh?” Vector scowls. Durbe and Thomas? What the hell have they got to do with anything? “Hey I haven’t had to ask the boss’ permission to fuck you in years. Is he getting possessive over his favourite again? And what about Durbe?”

 “Stop being an asshole,” he snaps. “We’ll deal with it later, ok? I just... wanna enjoy my first festival in years, ok?”

 They sit together, laughing and drinking and snacking. Nasch puts his shark plushie next to him as if it’s a member of the group. Yuuma leans against Vector’s shoulder and everything is peaceful for once. Alit and Gilag is bothering Nasch for details on the prince and what the night before was like. Vector can’t say he’s not curious. That’s probably why Nasch was being escorted by that Paladin this morning. And he was even in an old fashioned maid’s outfit.

 

 Around lunch, Merag and Mizael wander off together, apparently heading to the market for trinkets and clothes. Vector’s not surprised.

 One of the few good things about the Archive is their salary. The Archive got an allowance for each Number staying here. The more work they did, the more the mainland paid the Archive, and once their costs of living were taken out, the Numbers themselves got the rest as a bonus salary. When Vector thought about it, the Archive was a blessing many people might never find on the mainland. They’re looked after. They got a bed and a room, basic clothes in the form of their uniform, food and drink, a roof over their head, all provided without them having a to pay a penny. No matter what their circumstances or background, everyone had a home and everyone has a place to stay.

 “We’ve got to get Durbe something,” Nasch says as they’re walking again. Alit and Gilag nod. “He volunteered to keep watch with Thomas to save me. So we need to get him something good.”

 “Like Shark Knight?” Yuuma says.

 “Like Shark Knight,” he says with a nod. He squeezes the plushie and Vector rolls his eyes. “But, you know, Durbe-y.” 

 “Oh, maybe a pegasus, right? Like on his chaser?” Alit says. 

 One of the few similarities between the Photon and Numbers’ chasers aesthetically are the designs on the back fins. The beautifully painted works on their fins are supposedly their partners. Vector’s not sure how they know, or even who paints them - actually he’s not even sure where their chasers come from - but they are beautiful. 

 Durbe’s in a beautiful white pegasus in silver armour, feathers fluttering from its wings across the blue body work. For someone who was so interested in sharks, everyone is always surprised that Nasch’s partner is nothing to do with a shark. Instead, an impressive, slightly mechanical, blue humanoid creature, in golden armour wielding a staff. When asked, Nasch only ever said it was a water deity.

 Finding something suitable for Durbe is hard though. They’ve never really had to buy gifts for Durbe. He never really wanted gifts. Along the way Yuuma makes sure they - particularly Nasch and Vector - try every snack from every stand. Not that Alit and Gilag need much persuading either. 

 “Yuuma!” 

 Yuuma and Vector glance back and Anna and Fuuya are running over. Yuuma grins and Nasch turns away from Anna’s obvious questioning gaze at his plushie. Fuuya smiles warmly, chatting away with Yuuma, Alit and Gilag. Nasch is watching them curiously. Vector is starting to think Nasch is watching them. Considering them. He leans in, nudging Nasch’s side.

 “What are you thinking, Naschie?”

 “I don’t know what you mean,” Nasch replies. 

 “You’ve got that look again,” Vector says. “Like when you’re preparing for a job.”

 “Maybe I am,” he says with a small shrug. “Who knows?”

 Vector scowls at him and Nasch tilts his head away. What’s Nasch up to now? Probably something to do with Thomas and Durbe. There’s something fishy going on and Vector doesn’t like it when the person keeping secrets and upto fishy things isn’t him. 

 “We’re back,” Merag calls, appearing between them again. 

 “You’ve changed,” Alit says.

 “That top is so cute, Merag,” Anna says, pushing the boys away so she could inspect Merag’s choices. “What else did you get?”

 They go through the bags on Merag’s arms, Nasch is very obviously ignoring them, trying not to comment on how revealing some of them are. 

 

 “Look, look,” Yuuma says, suddenly tugging Nasch and Vector towards the central area where there was a small stage and a crowd of Numbers and Paladins. A stage the prince now stands. Nasch frowns. “The prince is gonna talk like he used to.”

 The Barians, Anna and Fuuya gather around at the back of crowd. Nasch tilts his head slightly and Vector follows his gaze, noticing Durbe and a hooded uniformed figure at his side, he assumes it’s Thomas, watching from the windows above the beach. They want to see what the prince has to say too then.

 “Hey,” Vector whispers, leaning into Yuuma’s shoulder. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Don’t worry too much.” 

 “Don’t be too long, you’ll miss the speech,” Yuuma replies.

 Vector nods and presses a light kiss on his cheek before heading through the festival towards the stairs. 

 He walks slowly through the hall to where Durbe and Thomas. He leans against the wall, watching silently for a moment. Thomas doesn’t look great. Durbe is holding his wrist tightly. Durbe glances over and Vector doesn’t say anything. 

 After a few long moments, Durbe sighs.

 “What do you want, Vector?”   


 “It’ll be a nice speech, huh?” Vector says, avoiding the question. “Yuuma says he used to be here a lot before.” 

 Thomas shrugs and Durbe squeezes his wrist. “Who knows. Are you sure you’re alright, Thomas? You don’t have to be here.”

 Thomas nods and Vector frowns, watching Yuuma and Nasch and the others. They’re chatting away and close together. Laughing and joking together. Vector really isn’t so good at that sort of thing. He can fake it and laugh and joke with them but he never really feels it. He’s a lot more comfortable up here with Durbe and Thomas, watching from on high and seeing what’s really happening. 

 “What are you guys up to?” he says at last.

 “None of your business,” Durbe replies. 

 “That’s not fair.” The prince tilts his head, gazing up at them for a moment and Vector is rather surprised to see Durbe’s face twist into a scowl and stepping in front of Thomas protectively. “We don’t like the prince, huh? Is this to do with what Nasch was saying about them arresting Tom?” 

 “It’s been threatened,” Durbe hisses. 

 “Well, we’re with Nasch on this,” Vector says with a sigh. “If anyone tries to take you, we’ll deal with it.”

 Thomas nods a little and the prince turns away again. Durbe sighs and Thomas leans against him lightly. Vector isn’t going to ask what’s going on with those two personally. They’re acting weird. He’s more interested in the plotting going on.

 “Standing up against the Paladins though,” he says quietly. “That’s a pretty big deal. Especially for a former Paladin.” Thomas stiffens and glares over at him. “I was there when Yuuma was telling Nasch. Paladin First Class, Photon Leo.”

 “Shut up, Vector,” Durbe hisses.

 “It’s fine,” he laughs. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” 

 He tilts his head and Thomas sighs. “They found out I was Number, I was sent here. Not a big deal.” 

 “If you say so.”

 

 “Thank you, everyone for being here,” Prince Heartland says, finally addressing the crowd. Thomas scowls and Vector leans against the wall and watching the prince. Yuuma looks amazed, bouncing up and down on his toes and Nasch glares from behind Shark Knight. “I know it’s been a long time since I last came to the Archive to speak with you all. I’m sure many of you won’t even remember the last time I was here. I’m sure many of you weren’t here the last time I was here either. It has been too long.”

 “He’s good, isn’t he?” Vector sneers.

 “Shh,” they both hiss. 

 Vector rolls his eyes but falls quiet, only half listening, half watching Thomas and Durbe, trying to piece together exactly what relationship is coming to light between those two. No one around here has any problem with who anyone is sleeping with They’re creatures who act on impulse and desires. Traditional relationships are tricky for them. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were in bed together, but he’s never known Thomas in bed with anyone. He only found out this morning Nasch and Thomas had been together before. 

 “I’m sorry, you’ve all been left isolated out here for too long,” Prince Heartland continues. “I know, at this time of year, many of you will be thinking of the families you were torn from. I know that you must feel like you’re abandoned out here and I’m sure me telling you that this is the only way to keep the people of the mainland demanding your execution is no comfort. Many of you have been torn from your families and friends. Many of you have lost people. Many lives have been torn apart. And I’m sure that the people you left behind think about you all constantly.”

 Thomas’ fists clench and Durbe squeezes his wrist lightly. The prince turns slightly, glancing up at them so quickly Vector almost wonders if he imagined it. But Thomas turns away and paces back as far as Durbe’s grip on his wrist allows.

 “You don’t have to be here,” Durbe says. 

 “I do,” Thomas replies. 

 “I know if they’re anything like me, they do,” the prince says. “I know I lost someone precious to me at this time of year too. I know I think about him all the time. I’m sure, if your families and friends are anything like me, they’ll spend all their time wondering why. The creatures that create Numbers are drawn to those who need them. I always wanted to know why it happened. Why I couldn’t help him. I’m sure I’m not the only one. And I’m not telling you this to remind you of what you’ve lost, or to act like I know your pain when I’m sure I don’t, but to remind you all that even when it seems like you’re alone and everyone beyond this island has turned their back on you, there are people left behind who think about you every day. Who wish more than anything they could have done something to have kept you in their lives.”

 “Why do I get the feeling he’s not talking to us?” Vector says, glancing over at Thomas.

 Thomas glares away at the far wall but doesn’t reply and doesn’t move to leave. It’s pretty much the answer Vector needs though. He supposes it makes sense. Thomas was a Paladin, doesn’t it make sense he’ll know the prince in someway. For some reason, Prince Heartland is using his speech to the Numbers to talk directly to Thomas.

 “I’m sure some of you know, my younger brother was a Number.” Thomas’ face twists into a snarl and Durbe shakes his head. It’s definitely starting to piece together in Vector’s mind. “He was executed when he was only young for the murder of a Paladin.” 

 Vector glances back at Thomas. Yuuma had mentioned when they first arrived, a royal had been found to be a Number. That it was after him they decided all Numbers, not just potentially troublesome ones, got sent to the Archive. What does that have to do with Thomas and the prince though?

 “I’ve spent years thinking about them both, wondering how I could have save them. How I could have protected them. Why I couldn’t do anything. I’ve searched for answers for years, even when the answers hurt. I’m sure, just like me, you families have been searching for answers. I’m sure they’ve been thinking about you constantly too. And I’m sorry. I won’t shy away from my duties to you any longer. I’ve made mistakes and lost some people who were very dear to me. They were alone and afraid and thought they’d been betrayed. I won’t allow you all to feel like that too. You do us an important service, we shouldn’t underestimate that. So, please, know that even when it feels like you’re alone out here, there are always people thinking of you and always grateful for you protection.”

 The other Numbers seem entirely too easily taken in by Prince Heartland’s speech. They’re all applauding. Yuuma looks completely enamoured. At least Nasch is scowling. He’s not going to just accept it. 

 

 Thomas jerks away and storms off and Durbe sighs, turning to follow but Vector catches his arm. They glare at each other for a moment before Durbe jerks out of his hold. 

 “What’s goin on, Durbe?” he says with his eyes narrowed. “Nasch thinks we need to talk to you two.”

 “Then come down to the hangar after the shift is finished,” Durbe says, turning away and stalking off. 

 Vector scowls after them but nods. He wonders what they’re up to behind their backs. He leans on the windowsill, watching Prince Heartland with the crowds of Numbers who’ve all fallen for him all over again. Morons.

 Nasch glances up and Vector waves lazily. A few moments later, Nasch is pulling the other Barians, along with Yuuma, Anna and Fuuya, along towards the stairs. They join Vector at the bridge, watching the prince below. Yuuma’s arms wrap loosely around his middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.

 “So, what’s going on?” Fuuya says quietly.

 “What makes you all think there’s something going on?” Nasch mumbles into his plush.

 “Is that thing part of the gang now?” Vector snaps. Nasch glares and Vector tilts his head away. “Durbe said we should go to the hangar when they’re off shift. They’ll explain, apparently.”

 Nasch frowns and nods, the other staring at them. After a long moment, Nasch sighs and lowers Shark Knight so he can address them properly, leaning back against the wall. 

 “So, between us… Thomas is…” 

 He frowns and Yuuma huffs. “He’ll be mad, Shark.”

 “He’s going to tell us anyway,” he replies. “They might as well know the basics.” Yuuma nods a little. “Thomas is the prince’s younger brother.” 

 “Wait, wait,” Vector snaps. “I thought he was a Paladin.”

 “Both,” Nasch mutters. “Royals and Paladins both have their faces covered. He was both. The younger prince and Photon Leo.”

 “Is he the same prince they executed?” Nasch nods and Vector frowns. “The same prince they burnt alive for being a Number? The one this festival is about?”

 “But he murdered a Paladin,” Fuuya says quietly.

 “How long have you known Thomas now?” Anna snaps. “You think he could murder anyone? I mean, he’s kinda a sadistic guy sometimes, but he’s not the type to murder someone.”

 “They’re the same guy,” Nasch says. The others stare over at him and Nasch scowls. “The prince and the Paladin, they’re the same person. He was set up. And, understandably, he’s kinda pissed at the guys who did it. Him and Durbe seem to have been working on overthrowing the empire. They’re gonna need some help.”

 “Overthrow the empire,” Vector laughs. “Sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've gained a chapter. Next chapter will be Durbe's POV.


	6. Guardian Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Kaito are at each other's throats again.

 Durbe letting Thomas listen to Kaito’s speech was a bad idea. But, of course, he could do nothing to stop him. Thomas would do what he wanted and there’s never been anything Durbe can do to stop him beyond physically restraining him. And he can’t imagine that going down well at this time of year. 

 So, Durbe hands Thomas a cup of hot cocoa and another pastry he picked up from the canteen following him back up here. It’s going to be a long afternoon if Thomas doesn’t cheer up at least a little. At least Durbe had managed to calm him after realising Kaito hadn’t know who he was, and they hadn’t got back to that level yet. No, Thomas is just angry and annoyed.

 “He seems to have realised,” Durbe says finally. Thomas nods. “I wonder how much of that is up to Nasch.” He sighs softly. “He didn’t look like he took that well. We should have told him from the start.”

 “He wouldn’t have done it if he knew,” Thomas replies. 

 “Instead you’re letting him open up his heart,” he snaps. “He’s doing it because you ask, yes, but he certainly felt something for Kaito. He’ll have run off to Vector to feel better.”

 “Your issues with Vector are none of my concern. If you want Nasch that bad, stop beating around the bush and approach him. He’s hardly a paragon of virtue.”

 Durbe growls, shoving Thomas’ legs from the console with enough force to jolt him upright. “And you are?”

 “We’re Numbers, Durbe,” he says casually. “Try embracing that a little more. You can do it when you try.”

 “You know I’m sorry for that,” Durbe hisses. 

 How Durbe had become Thomas’ most trusted confidant wasn’t exactly a pleasant story. Durbe had never truly realised what it meant to be a Number before then. Thomas spent the night lying on the couch in central command as Durbe cleaned and bandaged his body, apologising softly. He hadn’t done the majority the damage, but he’d certainly done more than he should.

 “Why are you sorry?” Thomas says. Just like he had that night. Just like every time Durbe apologised. “You’re a Number. It’s what we do.”

 “You really believe the mainland’s stories about us?” Durbe snaps.

 “Don’t you? We’re living this life, after all. You know what it’s like to get worked up by something you never thought you would, right? You know what it’s like to suddenly find that everything the mainland has taught us doesn’t apply to you. Why do I need to explain this to you again?”

 “Because it’s all coming up again, isn’t it?” he says, shaking his head. “Kaito being here, you’re questioning it too, aren’t you?”

 “Not in the slightest,” Thomas sneers. “You know I thought about kissing Kaito for years, even before I was a Number I had the dumbest crush on him. He was my closest friend. One of my only friends. I’d never felt like that before or for anyone else. Have you ever had something like that? Or is that a dumb question?”

 “I did have something of an infatuation with Nasch in my younger days. Although, if you listen to Dr Arclight, you had an infatuation with your brother long before you became a Number.”

 “Byron doesn’t know anything about any of us.”

 Durbe rolls his eyes. It always makes him slightly uncomfortable that Thomas refers to his father as Byron. Not even as Dr Arclight. Just Byron. With more venom and acid than should be possible to fit into such a short name. For all Durbe hated Dr Arclight, enough that his extermination was part of his deal with Thomas, he had raised them. He hated him with all he had but he respected him as something of a father. Something Thomas seems to have thrown away long ago.

 “The point is… when I kissed him…” He frowns, his hand going to his chest. “I expected it to be some great, magical thing. Some perfect kiss with someone I’d longed for for so long. But there was nothing. I felt nothing. It was kinda disappointing. Nothing warm and fuzzy and addictive or anything like that. Even Nasch is better than that.”

 “Because you’re a Number?”

 Thomas shrugs. “I don’t know. But nice is just boring these days.”

 Durbe sighs and shakes his head, shoving Thomas from his chair and towards the couch. “You’ve been up all night and you’re stressed. Drink your cocoa and have a nap. I’ll wake you up later.”

 “Fine. Fine.” 

 

 Thomas tries to stifle a yawn as he finishes his drink and pulls the covers over him, curling up to rest. It’s for the best. He’s been up for nearly twenty-four hours at least. It’s the least Durbe is keeping watch for him now. He can rest. Durbe needs to figure out exactly what he’s going to say to Nasch and Vector, and no doubt the others, when they come to the hangar later.

 Kaito’s speech bothers Durbe. It’s obvious he was using it to talk directly to Thomas. How Thomas will actually take it is another matter? He doesn’t really know the details of what happened to Thomas. He knows enough to understand why Thomas is angry. Why he feels the need to last out and destroy the empire. That Thomas had been executed for his own murder with very little trial. The entire thing was a farce from what he’s heard. That Thomas had begged Kaito for help and been refused. He can understand how someone he thought of as a brother and closest friend, believing that he knew the truth, refusing to help him would turn Thomas into the vengeful man he’d become. 

 That need for revenge had been what kept Thomas going all these years. Can he really just let it go now he knows the truth?

 

 As evening draws in, there’s a quiet knock on the door. Durbe knows who it’ll be. It’s hardly a surprise when he opens the doors, gun levelled at the intruder, to find Kaito standing there, dressed as a Paladin once more.

 “If you’re here to threaten him and upset him again, you can turn around and leave right now,” Durbe hisses.

 Kaito tilts his head slightly, gazing down at Thomas’ sleeping form for a moment before turning back to Durbe as the doors shut.

 “I still have every intention of taking him back to the mainland with us in the morning,” Kaito replies and Durbe’s grip tightens on his gun. “But that’s not what I’m here for right now. You can put that down.” 

 “Given the threats you’ve made, forgive me for not trusting you,” Durbe replies. 

 Kaito scowls but unfastens his sabre from his side, holding it out to Durbe. He’s sure Kaito thinks he can disable Durbe without it, he underestimates Durbe, obviously. But Durbe doesn’t say anything as he takes the sabre and sets it down on the console before finally tucking his gun away.

 “What are you here for then?” he says, adjusting his glasses.

 Kaito clenches his fists and Durbe can all but see his frustration at not being able to talk with Thomas alone. He isn’t getting anywhere near Thomas again while Durbe has a say in it. Not until he’s sure Thomas is safe.

 “He really thought I knew?” Kaito says finally. “He really thought if I knew he was being set up that I would have left him to that fate? That I wouldn’t have helped him if I knew the truth?”

 “I’m far more practical about these things,” Durbe replies. “Since it wasn’t my life sentenced to that. I’m aware that you were probably in shock. You’d just been told you’d lost one of your closest friends, your second in command, that alone would have been enough of a shock to knock most the sense out of you for a while. I doubt you were in any position to doubt what they told you.” Kaito nods slightly. “Finding out it was your brother who did it, I doubt that made it any easier to think. Not knowing they were the same person, why would you question it? But neither you nor I were the young man who suffered for it. He has every right to be angry over what happened.”

 “If I’d know the truth, I never would have let this happen to him.” 

 Durbe nods. He believes him. He really does. But that won’t stop Thomas hurting, knowing Kaito believed he was capable of murder. Kaito tilts his head away, glaring at the wall. Durbe realises this must be rather tricky for Kaito, but Durbe is here to protect Thomas more than anything. 

 

 “Has… he been ok?” Kaito says. Durbe frowns and tilts his head. “All the stories about Numbers. Everything we’re taught. This place-”

 “Ask what you want to know, your highness,” Durbe says. Kaito’s head jerks around to stare at him. “I’m his second in command. I know everything about him. And you.”

 Kaito nods slightly. “Has he been safe? It’s hardly an easy life out here, even for Numbers. Has he been safe? Looked after? Apart from how much he was hurt by what happened on the mainland has he been… ok?”

 “Happy?” he says. Kaito’s jaw clenches. “You mean has he been happy?” 

 “I- I guess. Yes.”

 “You wish to absolve your guilt by telling yourself he’s had a good life.”

 “It’s not just that,” Kaito snaps. 

 “I’ve only been here four years, I can’t tell you before that,” Durbe says. Kaito nods a little. “Yuuma would have more on before then.”

 “Given how he seemed to be glaring at me this morning, I think he knows who I am and is rather unlikely to tell me anything.” 

 “Quite possible,” he replies with a shrug. “Yuuma is close to Thomas. They share a lot of their secrets. From what I understand, he’s around the same age as Michael would be. Thomas took in Yuuma as something of a replacement. He’ll tell you what you want if he thinks you care about him and honestly want to help him. As for Thomas, he’s an exemplary Number.”

 “Exemplary how?” Kaito says quietly. 

 “He’s the best on a chaser, he’s head chaser. He’s strong in all areas of combat, trained half of the youngsters around here, he adores the children and they adore him. He’s charming and sophisticated and everyone agrees he’s a great boss.” 

 “But?”

 “But…”

 

 Durbe isn’t surprised Thomas is awake. He wouldn’t be surprised if Thomas had been awake from the moment Kaito stepped in the room. So it’s less of a surprise when Kaito is tackled to the ground with Thomas sitting over him, his knife pressed to this throat. Kaito lies there silently, apparently not afraid of the obvious threat to his life. 

 “But I’m a Number,” Thomas says, voice low and threatening. “Don’t you remember what you told me, Kaito? When I begged you for my life?” Kaito tilts his head away. “Don’t you remember? You called me dear right before put the knife in my back.” 

 “I didn’t know,” Kaito says.

 “Don’t you remember, Kaito?! The last thing you ever said to me?!” he yells. His grip on the knife shifts and Durbe takes a step forward. That’s not good. That’s not just a threatening hold. The knife swings back away from Kaito’s throat. “How you were disgusted to think such a thing could be your brother?! A monster?! Don’t you remember telling me how I should be glad I was being so mercifully put to death rather than suffering the fate of being such a hideous bloodsoaked creature?! That I should repent my sins and be glad for the purifying flames?!”

 “I don’t remember!” Kaito yells back. “I don’t remember any of that! I barely remember that day at all!”

 “I do though! I remember every second of it! I remember it all! I remember it every night!”

 “I was just thinking about Leo!” 

 Durbe springs forward, grabbing Thomas’ wrist as he goes to strike a killing blow. Not that Kaito seems to care. He lays there silently, almost accepting of his fate at Thomas’ hands. Retribution. Penance. 

 Thomas is trembling in his grip, fist shaking around Kaito’s collar, breath coming out in heavy ragged pants once more. Durbe sighs softly. Thomas makes no move to get out of Durbe’s hold, as he’s sure he could if he wanted to. Instead the two of them are still, even in the charged atmosphere. Droplets of water splash onto Kaito’s visor, sliding down onto Kaito’s cheeks. 

 “I hope I didn’t disappoint you, Kaito.” 

 It’s a soft, weak, almost childish whisper. As if Thomas can barely get the words out. Durbe takes Thomas’ knife from his gently, trying to ignore the small smile and the occasional soft thud of teardrops. 

 “Disappoint me?”

 “Am I everything you thought I would be? An opponent worth facing? A Number worth hunting? Someone who really could have taken your precious Leo from you?”

 Finally Kaito turns back. “Thomas-”

 “88 is fine. Thomas died in those fires. The monster I am now could never live up to Leo’s name.” He leans down, smiling in a horribly serene way, as he touches Kaito’s damp cheek. It makes Durbe’s stomach churn. Not least of all because he knows how Thomas plans to end things. “I’ve discarded my soul and my morals. I’m a Number, it’s alright to think of me as one. It’s easier for me too. I’ve got no decency, no sense of reason, no forgiveness or mercy. Nothing but my own impulses and desires. My own need for revenge and destruction. An emotional creature with no logic or control. Just violence, lust and desire.” 

 “That’s not you, Thomas.”

 “Sure it is. I’m a perfect Number. I’m every bit the monster you wanted me to be now.”

 Kaito’s fists clench and he finally reacts. He grabs Thomas’ collar, yanking him down off balance. Durbe takes a step back out the way as Kaito tosses him over, pinning Thomas on his back with a tight grip on his collar. And Kaito’s fist slams into Thomas’ jaw before either he or Durbe can do anything.

 “I never  _ wanted  _ you to be like that!” he cries. “Don’t you get what that did to us?! Seeing you like that?! Haruto and the Paladins and Chris-” He pauses and releases Thomas, leaning back slightly. “Does Chris know?”

 “What do you think, moron, that I could have rebuilt the Leo myself?” Thomas sneers. 

 “Of course.” Kaito sighs, shoulders slumping. “Of course, no one else could have done that after we crashed it. That explains all the mysterious engine faults whenever an unknown Number got in the way of a hunt. I suppose…” He frowns and little and Durbe is sure he sees Kaito’s cheeks going a little pink. “I- I caught him with a Paladin out at the place where you were executed. Was- was that-” Thomas nods and Kaito’s jaw drops. “You slept with Chris?! Did he know it was you?!”

 Thomas shoves him off and stands slowly, straightening out his uniform. “Let’s go. You wanna see it right? My Leo?”

 “That’s not answering the question!” Kaito snaps, following Thomas out into the hall. “Thomas!”

 

 Durbe sighs, glancing at the clock. Their shift ended ten minutes ago. He scrawls  _ ‘you’re late’ _ on a piece of paper and tapes it to the door before following Thomas and Kaito. He knows why Thomas is dodging the question. The same reason he always does. Because he’s not entirely sure what his relationship with Chris is either. Thomas has ranted about it at length when they’re alone.

 But Durbe doesn’t mind being his secret keeper. Or following peacefully behind Thomas and Kaito. He doesn’t mind that he’s having to save Kaito and protect him from Thomas. That’s what he’s here for. Someone has to stop Thomas from going too far. Doing something he’ll regret.

 Thomas and Kaito are talking awkwardly as they walk through the halls. Durbe follows silently, keeping a careful watch over them.

 “You ruined our book,” Kaito says quietly. 

 “Didn’t you know?” Thomas replies. “I was allowed to take it with me. It was in the fire with me.”

 “I didn’t know,” he says, shaking his head. “I did wonder where it went.”

 “Did you like that? I thought it was a nice touch.”

 “It was creepy.”

 “It was supposed to be.” 

 

 Kaito pauses as they step into the hangar and Thomas grins. Their hangar is impressive. Most people don’t come down here. They drop their chasers off on the top floor and don’t think about what happens once they come down into the lower levels. The chasers are all lined up. And alongside them the Paladins’ gleaming white chasers. 

 Durbe spots Vector and Nasch, along with the other Barians, and a few extras, watching quietly from the side of the hangar and he pauses, gesturing for them to remain silent as Thomas and Kaito continue through the chasers to where 88 is resting.

 “When you said the Leo, this isn’t what I expected?” Kaito says quietly, running his hands over the artwork. “What is it with you and lions?”

 “Destiny Leo,” Thomas says. “In some cultures, lions are guardians. Protectors.” 

 “Is that so?” he murmurs. Thomas smiles and reaches down and pulls Kaito’s helmet off gently. Kaito stares up at him and Durbe glances at Nasch, who’s gone pale. He’s finally figured out just what Thomas has been doing then. “Thomas… Would you have killed me back there?”

 “It’s you or me, Kaito,” he replies. 

 “It doesn’t have to be.” He sighs and reaches up, cupping Thomas’ cheek gently. “Come home. I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe this time now I have the truth. Haruto misses you.” 

 “And you?”

 “You heard me earlier. I’ve not stopped thinking about you. Never.”

 Thomas watches Kaito for a moment before turning away, leaning against chaser 88. Kaito straightens up and the pair gaze at each other silently. There’s an expectant pause. The others are peaking out from behind the chasers, watching with fascination the princes in front of them.

 “Once upon a time, there were four kingdoms,” Thomas says, obviously loud enough for everyone to hear. “There was a blight upon the lands. One that could only be resolved by making a deal with the devil. A curse was placed upon the four royal families to save their people, and one by one they and those involved with saving the kingdom paid the price.”

 “I know how the story goes, Thomas,” Kaito snaps. “I was there too, remember?”

 “One by one the four kingdoms fell,” he continues. “And the Kingdom of Heartland spread and took over the kingdoms, swallowing them up as they fell and becoming the empire we know today. The heirs of all four royal families went missing, vanishing in the chaos. Some presumed killed, some kidnapped and smuggled away, both very possibly by the riots in the take overs or by the empire itself. Or possibly hidden by their allies to keep them safe. Hope for the future.”

 “And so the Heartland monarchy took over,” Kaito takes over. “King Heartland and his three sons. Haruto, you and me.”

 “But when I became a Number, they set me up and had me executed for my own murder. Doesn’t matter. I was Second Prince. It was a show. Proof that no Number is allowed to get away with misbehaviour or thinking they can rebel. Even a prince wouldn’t be let off in anyway.”

 “I’m still not sure what this has to do with anything? Didn’t we just-” Kaito pauses and glances at the group, who hide for a moment and Kaito sighs. “Fine. Carry on.”

 “Here’s the thing. While I was here, I found something special. An heir.”

 Kaito scowls. “One family gave up their rights to their throne, their kingdom taken over, the heirs sent overseas to live comfortable, safe lives in return for their cooperation. One was denounced by their people in killed in riots for failing to protect them. One king went mad, his family went missing all that was found were bodies in his palace seemingly killed by his own hand. One king was murdered by his own son, supposedly protecting his family and was thought to have been taken by the few allies they had left. I assume that’s the one you mean.”

 “Perhaps,” Thomas replies.

 “I see,” Kaito says quietly, lowering his head. “He would still have a claim to the throne. You intend to present him to the people are the legitimate ruler of the empire. And to ensure that legacy, all heirs to the Heartland line would have to be removed.”

 “And since people already think I’m dead, I’m fine.”

 

 Kaito nods. The others are staring. They finally understand the situation. After a moment, Kaito picks up his helmet, heading towards the hangar doors. He finally understands too. It really is him or Thomas. 

 “If you intend to threaten Haruto, then this really is where we part ways for good, Thomas,” Kaito says, pulling back on his helmet. “A threat against my own life I could have accepted, but I won’t stand for any threat against Haruto.”

 “I told you, didn’t I? I’m the perfect monster for you to hunt.”

 “You make it sound like I want to hunt you. You’re hardly giving me any choice.”

 “Of course,” Thomas calls quietly. Kaito pauses and Durbe hands him his sabre. “You could always consider the other option.” Kaito frowns. “Sign away your life and Haruto’s. Any right to the throne and life a comfy life in exile.”

 Kaito hesitates for a moment before he tilts his head, watching Nasch, who glares back, face slightly flushed. “I suppose I’m not the only moron around here, hmm?”

 “Who are you calling a moron, Paladin?” Merag snaps, stepping in front of Nasch. “You-”

 “I guess I kinda deserve that,” Nasch says. His arms wrap around Merag, pulling her back gently. “But you’re still a jerk.”

 “Perhaps. But that does seem to be what you kind like.” 

 “You-”

 Nasch jerks Merag back as she lunges for him again. Kaito looks them over before smiling slightly before tossing something in Nasch’s direction. Nasch catches it and glances down, then shoves it in his pocket.

 “You’re right, you’re not a pet,” Kaito says as he walks away. Merag scowls and the other step forward but Nasch doesn’t react and they seem settled by that. “You’re something far more annoying. And my invitation is still valid, if you want it, Nasch.”

 Nasch’s cheeks go red and he glares away. “I’ll think about it.”

 

 The doors shut and Durbe smiles as Thomas’ weight leans against his back, arms around him, chin on his shoulder. Durbe glances back at him and pats his hand. He’s aware that Thomas sees him as something of a stand in for Chris at times. It doesn’t really bother him that much. His job is to keep Thomas on track, whatever that requires. 

 “Anyone wanna back out now, here’s your chance,” Thomas says. “Doing this makes us troubled Numbers. We either achieve our goals, or we die. We’ll be executed. And I don’t think even I’m getting out of this. Anyone wanting to back out?”

 There’s silence and Durbe smiles. Thomas sighs and nods a little, leaning into Durbe’s shoulder further. That’s settled then. Suddenly, Thomas takes Durbe’s hand and pulls him away towards the doors. 

 “We’ll talk more in the morning then,” Thomas says, pulling Durbe along. “And right now, I need a nap. I’ve been up for days.”

 He doesn’t leave any room for argument and Durbe waves slightly awkwardly at the others, following Thomas down the halls. He catches up as they go and falls into stride beside Thomas, but doesn’t let go of his hand. Whatever it takes to keep Thomas on track towards their goals. 

 “You want me with you tonight?” Durbe says as they head down the dorm’s halls. 

 Thomas nods, opening up Thomas’ room and pulling him inside. “Just stay with me.” 

 “Whatever you want, Thomas.”


End file.
